


Trust Me

by WritingGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 47,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingGirl/pseuds/WritingGirl
Summary: When they met and fell in love they both agreed there were things that they couldn't share with the other. For Phil it was his current career choice. For Charlotte it was her past. After a city wide disaster, Charlotte is broken to hear that her husband has been killed in the line of duty. Things get more interesting when her past rears its ugly head. will she keep her head above water? Or be drowned in the rising tide?





	1. If Its Not One Of Us...

Charlotte smiled softly as the sound of a car door shutting reached her ears. He was home just like he said he would be and the timing was perfect. Dinner had just gotten done and all she had to do was serve it up. She listened for the door opening and her smile got wider as she heard the sound of him coming in the house, depositing the car keys on the key rack and setting his briefcase down on the floor in the front hall.  
“Charlotte” His voice called out as his footsteps made their way towards the kitchen, following the smell of chicken and dumplings no doubt. She held back a giggle and remained silent. He knew she was in the kitchen, when the house smelled so good the kitchen was the only possibility.  
She turned back to her task as he walked the last couple steps into the kitchen. She side stepped and opened a cupboard and grabbed two plates from the middle shelf. The silence in the room was deafening and she shook her head slightly.  
“Phil Coulson, don’t even think about it.” She said in a scolding tone over her shoulder. She giggled as she heard a deep sigh. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist; she set the plates down on the counter and turned in his arms to hug him back.  
“I missed you.” He murmured into her hair as he rested his chin on her head. She laid her head on his chest. They stood there for a minute before breaking apart. Charlotte turned back to the stove with the plates in hand.  
“I wasn’t going to scare you, you know?” Phil said in a poker face tone and she giggled as she looked back to see his face. He had always been a good liar, but Charlotte knew when he was lying. That was the only time he kept his face perfectly still, any other time his face was a waterfall of emotions.  
“Of course you weren’t.” She agreed with him, letting him have this one. She dished out the chicken and dumplings while he washed his hands and sat down at the table.  
When they were finally sitting down and eating she looked at him more fully. He was tanner than when he left, a little burnt but not too bad. That was understandable since his business trip had taken him to New Mexico. She frowned a bit as she also saw how tired he looked. He hadn’t been taking care of himself like he should have been.  
He noticed her examining him and chuckled.  
“I know you missed me but can’t you wait till I’m done eating to play nurse?” his eyebrow raised a fraction as Charlotte’s cheeks went pink at his teasing. She stuck her tongue out at him as she got up and put her plate in the sink to wash later. Phil got up and crossed the kitchen to her. He pulled her close and looked her in the eyes.  
“It was far too warm and I couldn’t sleep without you there to hold.” He said as a form of explanation. “I missed your cooking as well.” He added for good measure. She smiled in acceptance as her cheeks turned a lovely pink. His eyes had her mesmerized as he leaned in closer to her. She forgot how to breathe as her heart pounded out an unsteady rhythm and her knees threatened to stop supporting her. It had always been like this, from the beginning. He got under her skin in such a way that she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. She had actually fainted on more than one occasion because she forgot how to breathe. Phil thought she was sick or something but when they figured it out he seemed very proud of himself. Their lips met and Charlotte knew what was coming next.  
The phone rang. Charlotte groaned and Phil sighed.  
“If it’s not one of us it’s the other.” He muttered, walking back to the table as Charlotte grabbed the phone. It was the hospital she worked at. She sighed as she hit the talk button. She wasn’t on call tonight so it should be important. If it wasn’t she was fully prepared to disconnect the phone for the night.  
“Hello” Charlotte answered, placing the phone to her ear. She frowned as she heard a commotion of noises in the background.   
“Char!” one of the nurses that worked under Charlotte squeaked in a frantic tone. Something had happened.  
“We have a huge code blue here! We need you here now! It has gotten out of hand! We can’t cope!” She sounded on the verge of hysterics. This was big.  
“Saundra!” Charlotte snapped, catching the nurse’s attention. “Take a deep breath and calm yourself. Remember that you are trained to handle emergencies. We work in the emergency room. It is going to happen.” Charlotte chanced a look over at her husband. He was acting very interested in his almost empty plate, but she knew he was listening closely.  
“I will be there as soon as I can. How many patients are there?” Charlotte asked as she balanced the phone on her shoulder so she could reach back and untie the kitchen apron she had on. She reached to hang it on the hook but fell short and dropped it on the floor as she received an answer.  
“One” Saundra said in a whispered voice. Charlotte closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. She knew who it was and she wondered if it was too late to pretend that she was not home.  
“Stark?” She asked in a small whining tone. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. She thought but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. She saw Phil perk up a bit in his seat.  
“Yeah, He came in thirty minutes ago with multiple lacerations and some broken bones, but he is making such a ruckus we can’t do anything about it.” Charlotte gave a little hiss of frustration. That dammed man frequented the hospital so much that he knew where everything was kept better than Charlotte did and she was the head nurse. She knew where everything was off the top of her head.  
“Put him in his room and leave him there. I will be there in ten minutes and will deal with him.”  
Charlotte hung up the phone and placed it in its cradle on the counter. She looked at Phil who was standing at the counter now, doing the dishes. Charlotte heaved a deep sigh, so much for a welcome-home-I-missed-you-like-crazy night.  
Charlotte walked up behind Phil and snaked her slender arms around his waist from behind. She rested her head on his back.  
“One of these days I’m going to accidently inject him with too much morphine.” She grumbled rubbing her face into the back of his shirt, savoring the smell of him, soap, shaving gel and cologne. Phil chuckled and his body shook with laughter.  
“You had better go before he scares them all witless.” He said to her, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. She sighed and let go of him to make her way out of the kitchen and to their bedroom to change into scrubs.  
“Charlotte” Phil caught her attention before she left the room. She turned to see him smiling lovingly at her. Her breath caught in her throat.  
“I love you.” He said simply before turning back to the sink.


	2. Code Blue...

Nine minutes later Charlotte was walking through the doors of the emergency room. She could see a few people sitting in the waiting room trying hard to ignore the yelling that filled the room and many of the halls. The nurse behind the front desk looked relived as she spotted Charlotte walking in. A doctor had just walked up and let out a breath as he saw Charlotte.  
“Thank god you’re here. He has been yelling his head off since that suit of his brought him in. We can’t get him to cooperate.” He sounded relived as well. Charlotte looked at the two of them in disgust. The only time Tony Stark ever did anything stupid enough to land himself in the hospital was on the days and nights that she had off.  
Charlotte stopped a moment and looked at the two of them.  
“The suit brought him in?” She asked, handing her purse and jacket to Saundra, behind the desk. They nodded and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. That was a start at least. She rushed down the corridor to Mr. Stark’s room. She stopped at the door and braced herself for the battle to come. She took a deep breath and marched in, shutting the door behind her.  
Ignoring the yelling billionaire in the bed, Charlotte walked over to the charts and picked up the clipboard to start filling out the paperwork. After a minute or two Tony stopped yelling and stared at her in amazement.  
“You aren’t yelling at me.” He complained, “You always yell at me.” He sounded like a disappointed child and Charlotte was tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but she just kept ignoring him.  
“How are you today Jarvis?” She asked aloud, knowing that the A1 unit in his suit could hear her.  
“Good Mrs. Colson. I apologize for the inconvenience.” The A1 unit replied. Charlotte looked away from the papers to see Tony Stark lying in the hospital bed, mouth agape. He scowled.  
“Don’t worry about it Jarvis.” Charlotte said, leveling a look at Tony. “I don’t blame you.”  
“What inconvenience?!” Tony said loudly, “You are a nurse! I need medical attention! You are trained to give medical attention!”  
That was it.  
“So is every other nurse and doctor in this hospital!” She snapped at him. “Tonight is my night off and tonight my husband is home and I am here taking care of your irresponsible butt!” She met his eyes and held them. She knew he would never look away, so she turned and went back to the paperwork.  
“You’re going down for x-rays and then they are going to set the broken bones and you are not going to say crap. You are going to lay there and cooperate with the nurses.” Charlotte told Tony over her shoulder as she set the clipboard back where it belonged. “I’m going to be in the cafeteria because I didn’t get a chance to finish my dinner. Jarvis, if there are any more problems please send a message to my cell phone.”  
“Yes Mrs. Colson.” The A1 unit replied as she walked out of the room. Nurses were waiting in the corridor.  
“He is all yours.” She said to their nervous expressions. “I will be in the cafeteria. Page me when you are done.”  
Walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria, Charlotte dutifully nodded in greeting to all the doctors and nurses that she passed on the way. When she entered the cafeteria she went to get a tray but was stopped by one of the janitors that was mopping.  
“A gentleman told me to just send you toward the tables.” He told her with a kind, knowing smile on his elderly face. Charlotte smiled back at him and went towards the sitting area, a confused frown on her face. When she saw who was waiting for her, her face split into a huge smile.  
“I would have expected you to be in bed by now.” She whispered in his ear as she sat down by her husband. He chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.  
“I can’t sleep much without you there.” He whispered in her ear. He chuckled again when she blushed with pleasure.  
There was a tray on the table in front of them. It had a couple slices of pizza and a Pepsi. Charlotte smiled as she saw the rose sitting on the tray as well. Phil kissed her cheek softly and Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder. There was no way this could ever get any better.


	3. Fear The Storm...

Charlotte’s pager went off and she sighed deeply. Phil chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.  
“I will be waiting for you at home.” He whispered in her ear. She blushed as she jumped up from her seat.  
“Got to get back to work!” She chirped as she rushed out of the room causing Phil to chuckle again.  
By the time Charlotte got back to Tony Stark’s room she was ready to get home. She walked into the room and saw that Tony had been removed from his armor and was in a hospital gown. She snickered as she looked at him scowling at the gown. He hated the hospital gowns and usually wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The nurses that worked with code blue situations tended to ignore what the patients wanted because they were usually criminals.  
Charlotte giggled and Tony’s head snapped up.  
“I suppose you think this is funny.” He snapped at her and she doubled over and giggled again. Finally she straightened and took sympathy on him. She poked her head out into the hall and brightened when she saw Tina.  
Tina was a new nurse that had just started this past week. She was fresh out of school and was stunning in whatever she wore. She was still getting into the groove of things and had been bounced around to several spots in the hospital but nothing had stuck yet. Charlotte got an idea.  
“Hey Tina!” Charlotte chirped to the young woman. “I think I know the perfect thing for you.” The young woman walked over to where Charlotte was standing. Charlotte grinned at her.  
“You’re going to learn how to take care of a code blue.” Charlotte told her. Tina’s eyes went wide.  
“Are you sure about this?” She asked Charlotte as she was pulled into Tony’s room.  
“Yup!” Charlotte replied as she deposited a pile of clothes in the nurse’s arms. “First lesson, Tony doesn’t like hospital gowns. If it isn’t going to bother his injuries I keep a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him.” Charlotte gave Tina a little shove towards the hospital bed.  
“He has some broken ribs so he is going to need help getting into those.” Charlotte said as she picked up the clipboard and wrote Tina’s name down as the night nurse.  
Tina looked at Tony uncertainly. Tony looked at Charlotte in shock then grinned at Tina devilishly.  
“Don’t worry Nurse Tina.” He grinned at her. “I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” Tina blushed a bright pink and turned to Charlotte.  
“Down boy.” Charlotte scolded as she put the clipboard back and turned to level a serious look at Tony. “She is here to take care of you. Not the other way around.” Turning to Tina she gave the nurse a reassuring smile.  
“I’m going home. I will check in on him tomorrow. He knows where everything is better than any of the nurses so he is the one to ask if there is something you don’t know. Tony Stark is your only priority tonight.” She nodded at Tina’s confused expression. Charlotte turned to Tony.  
“I am not coming back tonight so if you want to put up a fuss, she will sedate you. Night all” With a final smile Charlotte walked out of the room and went for her jacket and purse.  
“All taken care of?” Saundra asked, handing Charlotte her stuff from behind the counter. Charlotte beamed at her and nodded.  
“I put Tina in there with him. I think she might be a good Code Blue nurse and it will keep Mr. Stark occupied. She has a slow temper and quick mind and doesn’t take crap. She should be fine.” She slipped her jacket on and threw her purse over her shoulder. “I am going home to get some sleep. I will call tomorrow to see how Mr. Stark is getting along, but I am not coming in. If he becomes a problem, sedate him.”  
Four minutes after leaving it began to rain. Charlotte groaned as she zipped up her jacket and began to walk faster. By the time she got home it was pouring and she was soaked to the skin. She could feel a chill trying to creep its way under her skin as she unlocked the door and hurried inside.  
Placing her purse in the hook by the door she took off her jacket and draped it on the door handle.  
Sneaking up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom she shared with her husband, Charlotte paused in the doorway to see her husband lying asleep in their bed. She smiled softly and entered the room. Moving quietly about the room, Charlotte pulled out a pair of lace underwear and one of Phil’s plain white t-shirts. Slipping into the bathroom, she took a quick shower and dried off. Slipping on the shirt and underwear she had gotten to sleep in, Charlotte slipped back into the bedroom.  
Lifting the blankets, she slipped into bed next to her husband. Sighing deeply, she curled up on her side and looked out the window. There was a flash of light, followed by a loud crash of thunder. Charlotte jumped and bit back a small gasp. She didn’t mind rain storms but thunder and lightning had scared her since she was a little girl.  
She felt Phil move a bit behind her and soon his arm came around her waist and he pulled her close against him. He knew she didn’t like storms.  
“I’m here” He whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms to face him and buried her face into his chest. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of him and relaxed instantly.  
“You smell nice.” She murmured sleepily causing him to chuckle. He kissed her head, causing her to turn her face up to his. Their lips met and that is all of the storm that Charlotte heard for the rest of the night.


	4. Smart Guy...

Rolling over onto her stomach, Charlotte stretched and then sighed in contentment. Burying her face in the pillows, she took a deep breath and smiled at the lingering scent of her husband.  
“You’re still not up?” Phil’s voice chuckled from the doorway. Charlotte’s head snapped up as she let out a little scream of surprise. When she woke up to a silent house, she had assumed that Phil was gone to work already. She hadn’t known that he was still there. Phil laughed at her surprised face and sat down on the side of the bed, next to her.  
“I thought you were at work already!” She exclaimed, slapping his chest for frightening her. He grabbed her wrist before she could land the blow and grinned at her.  
“I have orders not to come in today. So I’m all yours.” He whispered to her, drawing her close to him. She smiled sweetly at him as she tried to wrap her free arm around his waist, only to have that one captured as well.  
“Lucky me” She replied as he pulled her closer to him.  
When they finally got out of bed, it was much later in the day. Charlotte sat up and looked around their room.  
“Phil” She said, looking back at him lying on the bed. He looked at her and smiled in response. “Have you seen my underwear?” she asked, continuing to look around the room.  
“I would guess that they are in your dresser.” He murmured, Charlotte sighed and shook her head a bit. Turning she sent him a look that demanded seriousness.  
“The pair I was wearing last night, smart guy.” She scolded, as he sat up and began to help her look for them. Charlotte sighed in defeat and flopped back onto the bed. As she fell back, something caught her eye. With a gasp, her hand flew to her mouth. Phil turned to look at her.  
“I found them…” She pointed to the ceiling fan that was hanging above their bed. Phil looked up to see a scrap of pink lace peeking out from over the edge of one of the ceiling fan blades. Phil erupted into laughter and was soon joined by his blushing wife. They lay in each other’s arms laughing for a few more minutes before they got up and headed for the bathroom.  
Phil started the water in the shower and stepped inside when he had adjusted the temperature. Peering back out at his wife to see if she was coming, he was met by an upturned nose and a sly smile.  
“I took a shower last night.” She told him as she made to walk by the shower. His eyes narrowed and his hands shot out and grabbed her small form by the waist, dragging her, squealing, into the stream of hot water with him. She was laughing when he finally got her all the way into the shower.  
Walking into the kitchen Charlotte looked at the clock on the wall. It was just after noon, so it was no use making breakfast, but she didn’t feel like lunch. Settling for a breakfast and dinner cross, she got out steaks and began to slice potatoes. She put them in the frying pan and turned the stove on.  
“If you want to eat you won’t.” she said calmly as she stirred the potatoes. A chuckle came from behind her and soon enough her husband’s arms wrapped themselves around her waist.  
“I wasn’t going to scare you.” He murmured in her ear. She tried to hold back a snort, but failed and started giggling.  
“You are terrible!” She giggled, turning to face him. They stood there for a minute, her head on his chest and his head on top of hers. Finally, Charlotte turned and put the steaks on the stove top griddle and Phil stirred the potatoes. When their food was done they sat at the table together and enjoyed each other’s company in silence.  
They washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. When the kitchen was clean they walked, hand in hand, into the living room.  
“What movie shall we watch?” Phil asked. Charlotte held back a giggle. She knew what he wanted to watch, but he was trying to be a gentleman and let her chose.  
Pushing her husband down onto the couch, she walked over to the TV and put in a movie.  
“What did you put in?” Phil asked as she sat down in his lap and pulled a blanket over them both. The movie started and she grinned. It was one of the many Capitan America movies that Phil had collected.  
“This is why I love you.” He murmured in her ear, his eyes glued to the TV already. Charlotte giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“No it isn’t.” She retorted, “But I’m sure it is a nice bonus.”  
Several hours later they had watched three of the Capitan America videos and it was starting to get dark. They were about to start another movie when Phil’s cell went off.  
Walking into the kitchen, Phil answered it. After a few minutes he came back into the living room. From the look on his face, Charlotte knew what he was about to say. When they got together they had both agreed that there were things that they couldn’t share with each other and they were ok with it. They had a great relationship and they wanted to keep it that way.  
“Just go.” She sighed, turning off the TV. Phil looked helplessly at her; she smiled at him to let him know it was ok. He left the room and a few minutes later he came out wearing his suit that he wore to work.  
Charlotte met him at the door with a travel mug of coffee, just the way he liked. He kissed her and she sighed deeply.  
“If it’s not one of us it’s the other one.” She joked softly to him.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  
“Get going before you get in trouble.” She said as she walked onto the porch with him. She smacked him bottom as he turned and he froze and turned to look at her. She knew that look and giggled. She raced for the door and shut it quickly while saying.  
“Ok! Bye! Got to go to bed so I can work tomorrow! Love You!!!”


	5. You Amaze Me...

Charlotte woke with a start. Her phone was ringing. She looked over at the clock and groaned. It was two in the morning. Who on earth could be calling at this time at night? Or morning as the case was.  
“Hello?” Charlotte answered in a sleepy voice. She could hear the, oh so familiar sounds of her work place in the background and had to hold back a groan.  
“Charlotte.” Came the voice of one of the nurses. His tone was calm and soothing, the usual tone of voice that was used when giving upsetting news. Charlotte sat up and turned on the night stand light.  
“What’s wrong? It isn’t Stark is it?” She worried. Stark may be irritating, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be sad if something happened to him, he was still a great guy.  
“No Stark will be leaving here in another couple hours.” He replied causing Charlotte to relax a bit. Then he continued. “It’s your niece, Sophie. She was on her way home from a school dance and she was raped and beaten. She came in thirty minutes ago. I just called your brother and he is on his way here, but he sounded drunk again.”  
Charlotte whipped the covers off her body and jumped up. Running to her dresser, she grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and put them on.  
“I’m on my way.” She said before she hung up. Her heart ached for the suffering that her niece had gone through and had yet to go through. She reached into the closet she shared with her husband and grabbed a shirt. It was the shirt she had been wearing the day she met Phil. It was blue with Capitan America’s shield in the middle. They had known each other for three years and had been married for a little less than a year. A lot of things had changed but she had decided she would never get rid of that shirt.  
Pulling the shirt over her head, she slipped on some flip flops and left the house, grabbing her purse on the way out. She sent a text to Phil, telling him what was going on and where she was if he came home to an empty house.  
Arriving at the hospital, things felt eerily quiet, like the calm before the storm. She rushed through the doors and looked around. Seeing the nurse that had called her in, she slowed her pace and walked over to him.  
“Charlotte.” He said, noticing her coming towards him. “I think you had better go see your niece now. Your brother should be here any minute and we need you to calm Sophie before that happens.” He led her towards one of the private rooms with a gentle hand on her back.  
When Charlotte stepped inside she had to hold back a gasp. She had seen cases like this many times, but when it was a family member it was a whole different story. Her nieces face was bruised and swollen. Her lip was split and her right eye was swollen shut. When she saw Charlotte she burst into a fresh batch of tears. Charlotte rushed to the side of the bed, throwing her purse into the hard plastic chair nearby. She lay next to Sophie on the hospital bed and pulled her close, comforting her as best she could, by holding her and telling her that it was not her fault.  
It was only ten minutes later that Sophie’s father came stumbling through the door. Charlotte held back a scowl as she took in the unkempt figure of her brother. Before his wife Sophia died, he was an amazing guy. He loved his wife more than anything in the world and when they found out that they were going to be parents, they were over the moon. When Sophia began having contractions three months too early, the doctors had to do an emergency caesarian to save the baby. They tried everything, but his dear wife didn’t make it and Charlotte’s brother sunk into a deep hole of drinking and drugs that he couldn’t seem to crawl out of. Not that he ever tried either. The pain of losing his other half was too great for him to bear.  
“What did you do this time slut?” He growled at Sophie as Charlotte stood up, ready to step in between them and get in the line of fire if she needed to.  
“Daryl” Charlotte started towards him, determined to keep Sophie safe from this hurt. She was fifteen and was too easily hurt. “I don’t think now is the time to be making a scene.”  
“Shut up Charlie!” Daryl snapped drunkenly at his sister. He lumbered over to the bed and glared down at his only child, who cowered away from him in fear.  
“Whatever happened to the slut is her own damn fault.” He hissed down at the girl, who had tears spilling down her eyes yet again.  
That was all Charlotte could take. She went around the bed and placed herself between her brother and her niece.  
“It is not her fault that your wife died Daryl! It is not her fault that her ride home from the dance didn’t show up!” Charlotte poked him in the chest, forcing him to back away from the hospital bed that held her now crying niece. “You were supposed to go get her and you go drunk again instead! So if it is anybody’s fault! IT’S YOURS!” she spat at him. His eyes glittered with rage and his hand flew forward. There was a loud crack as his open palm hit her face.  
Charlotte gasped at the sudden pain and stumbled back a couple steps from the force of the blow. He looked at her in triumph.  
“If I ever see her in my house again I will make her regret it. She has no home!” He spat at his sister, who stood there holding her still stinging cheek staring at him in shock.  
“Yes she does.” Came a male voice from the open doorway. Phil stepped into the room and faced Daryl. Moving confidently, Phil placed himself protectively by his wife, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Charlotte looked up at her husband with a confused expression.  
“She has a home with us. That is where she will go when she is released from here.” He looked lovingly down at his wife, then to his niece who stared at him in surprise at his declaration. Daryl glared at each of them in turn.  
“If her stuff isn’t out of my house by tomorrow night, I will burn it all.” He hissed in defeat, then turned and stalked out of the room.  
“Am I really going to live with you?” Sophie hiccupped as she tried to catch her breath. Phil looked at her and smiled gently to reassure her.  
“Yes” he spoke softly as he pulled a chair over for Charlotte. “You will come live with us from now on. I don’t want you going anywhere near that house again. I will have someone go over and pack up your stuff and take it over to our house. There are two unused rooms that you can choose from. Both of them have a bathroom and walk in closet. When you get out of here, we will go get some paint to paint it with.” He looked at her bruised and swollen face and smiled again at her. “Everything will turn out fine. You will see.”  
Turning to his wife, he placed a gentle hand under her chin and turned her face so he could look at the spot that had been hit by her brother. Charlotte bruised easily and he knew at first glance that it would be purple in a couple hours. His hand moved over it gently, softly examining it but not hurting it in the least.  
“Sometimes you amaze me.” She whispered to him.


	6. The Worst Is Yet To Come...

The weeks after Sophie’s release from the hospital were hard on everyone. Sophie became timid and withdrawn from her friends. They stopped calling and inviting her to do things. She was so skittish around boys that she nearly ran every time they even so much as looked her way. She had a hard time communicating and often went for days without saying a word to anybody at all.  
Phil and Charlotte had to learn to adjust to sharing their once empty house, with an emotionally distraught teenage girl. Both of them were called into work at the worst times and they hardly saw each other. They stopped talking to each other about everything. They hardly spoke at all about anything and when they did speak, they argued about little things that shouldn’t have mattered anyways.  
Charlotte knew they were growing farther and farther apart and she was desperate to do something. The desperation was crawling under her skin for so long that soon it just left. When it was gone, all that was left was a numb feeling. She didn’t want to lose his love, but he was closing himself off to her. She didn’t know what to do and she had no one to turn to, no one to ask for advice. She was completely on her own.  
Charlotte was working a night shift one night, someone had called in sick and Charlotte didn’t want to go home. Phil was not home. He was gone on a business trip again and didn’t say when he would be back. She still didn’t know what to do anymore. She had tried everything she could think of to save them, but nothing seemed to work. When she said Phil surprised her, she now knew that there were so many more things about him that could surprise her. She had so much experience in the world and not all of it was good. Some of the things she knew were things that no one should know at all, let alone at such a young age. She had not always been a nurse. She had become a nurse as a fresh start, a fresh start after a nightmarish life that was best forgotten.  
Not wanting to dredge up bad memoires, Charlotte focused on what she was doing. It had been an unusually busy night and all the doctors and nurses had been on their toes all night long.  
Around midnight there was a code blue that came with many hurt people.  
Charlotte went into a room, where a patient was waiting to be helped. She went straight to the clipboard and began asking the person in the bed some simple questions. She did not notice at first when she began to get some strange answers, her mind was swirling with this emergency and her crumbling love life, but when she asked them if they could describe what had happened she knew something wasn’t right.  
“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, but it could help me determine what all to look for. Even if something doesn’t hurt, something could still be wrong. So I need to know everything that happened.” Charlotte assured them in a soothing tone of voice, so as not to upset them further.  
“Nothing is right.” The man’s voice whispered in a mournful tone that, for some reason or another, sent chills up Charlotte’s spine. “It’s not over.” The man continued, “The worst is yet to come.”  
The silence in the room that followed forced Charlotte to look up at him. He was lying in the hospital bed, still wearing his street clothes. He looked like he might have been a solider at one time or another; his eyes were blue and filled with secrets of life that Charlotte had yet to discover. He met her eyes and she immediately saw regret. He pulled his hands out of his raged coat and with them came a gun. Charlotte froze as she stared in horror at the sight, her eyes never leaving the gun.  
“It can’t be as bad as all that.” She said, trying desperately to keep her voice calm and soothing. She knew she was failing miserably. She used to be so good and looking down the barrel of a gun, but it had been years since she had done so and she wondered how she had ever done so.  
“Oh but it is.” He replied sadly, his eyes filled with tears and Charlotte took the moment to press the emergency call button for security then, taking a deep breath, because what she was about to do was the stupidest thing she had done since getting married, she began to inch forward.  
“Tell me about it. I’m not going anywhere. I happen to be a good problem solver. I’m sure we could come up with something that would work everything else besides this.” She met his eyes and suddenly she wasn’t afraid anymore, she just felt sad for this man, who looked like he had been through hell. She was still a good four feet away from the gun when the door to the room swung open and security came rushing through the door.  
The man’s eyes went wide for a split second and then they turned back to her, hard and cold as ice in deep winter. The gun raised and she rushed him, realizing this was her last chance to keep anyone from getting shot. She had nothing to lose anymore if she got shot. Phil probably didn’t love her anymore and without that Charlotte didn’t feel as though she had anything going for her anymore.  
Charlotte grabbed the gun and a shot rang out as she shoved it towards the ceiling. Security was right behind her and soon they had the old man into custody.  
Nurses and doctors streamed into the room to find out what was going on. There was a lot of back patting and hugs as they all told her how brave she was. After a moment the room began to spin. Charlotte felt something wet running down her side and put her hand to it. It stung and she cried out, catching everyone’s attention.  
Holding her hand up to her face, Charlotte looked in bewilderment at the crimson liquid staining her hand. The room began to spin faster, and then tilt as everyone rushed to her at the same time. Soon, everything went black all together.


	7. A Huge Ball Of Stress Wrapped Up In Disrespect...

Sometimes being the Director of a top secret Government agency was a huge ball of stress wrapped up in disrespect. Having to deal with people like Tony Stark sometimes made Nick Fury wonder why he ever accepted the position in the first place, other times he felt in total control. Today had started with total control.  
Nick had just gotten a progress report earlier that day from Agent Coulson and everything was in order. It became one of those days where there was not a lot to do. Nick hated those kinds of days. He was glad that the majority of his agents got to relax a bit, but he hated being idle. It bothered him to the extreme.  
“Director Fury. There is an incoming call from a land line.” One of his agents, monitoring one of the screens, called out to him. “It looks like Coulson’s.”  
Nick frowned. He knew Agent Coulson was married, but she was at work right at the moment. She was the head nurse and usually liked to handle the code blue situations on her own if she could. There had been such an occurrence a few hours ago. It was nothing big, but that is more than likely where she was right at the moment.  
“Patch me in.” Nick nodded to the young man. After a moment a young girl’s voice broke through the line. She sounded like she was upset about something and a little stressed out at having to talk to a stranger.  
“I need to speck with Phil Coulson please.” She said in a weak and unsure tone.  
“He is unavailable at this moment. I can, however, give him a message if you will leave one.” Nick told the girl in his usual hard tone. He heard a sigh of irritation. She seemed to lose her insecurity when angered.  
“Yes” She replied in a snappy tone that surprised Nick, “You can ask him what the point of having an emergency number that will call him is if he isn’t available to talk anyways is.” She gave a huff before continuing, “Then you can tell him that Aunt Charlotte was hurt at work and he needs to come home now.”  
After a moment Nick realized that she was waiting for a response.  
“She works in a hospital. She will be well taken care of there without him.” He said, not willing to take Agent Coulson off his current mission if he didn’t have to. The girl made an irritated noise before responding.  
“Is that a fact?” She said in a cool tone. “Well you can tell him, if that is the case, that some crazy man that she was trying to help pulled a gun on her and nailed her when she rushed him to keep others from getting shot, but not to worry because it happened in a hospital so she should be fine.”  
The silence in the room was deafening as Nick absorbed what the girl had just said. Finally, Nick heaved a deep sigh.  
“He will be there as soon as he can get there.” He said and signaled the Agent to hang up.  
“Get Agent Romanoff out to Coulson’s current location and have her send him back here.” He barked to the Agents that stood, waiting for his orders.  
When Charlotte woke up she was lost in a haze of light and pain. She gasped and tried to turn away from the hot poker that was being pressed against her side. When it didn’t work and the hot poker just followed her where ever she moved. Her eyes shot open and she snapped them shut immediately because of the blinding light that was hanging above her head, causing her head to begin pounding. What had happened to make her hurt so much?  
“Take it easy Charlotte” Saundra’s voice came from the bedside. A hand was on her shoulder telling her to hold still. Charlotte stilled and the pain lessened a bit. She opened her eyes more slowly this time. She was in a hospital bed in her own hospital.  
“Well this is stupid.” She sighed groggily, knowing she must be on pain medication to make her head feel like it is floating.   
“You have been out for three days Char.” Saundra said as she began to take Charlotte’s vitals. “You scared us all, including your husband. He got here yesterday and has been acting like the very devil himself from the moment he walked through the doors.” Saundra looked Charlotte in the eyes. “This is the only time I have ever seen him scared. He won’t let it show, but his eyes say he is terrified.”  
Some gruff and abrupt voices from the hall got Charlotte’s attention. Saundra rolled her eyes in irritation.  
“He actually hired armed guards to flank the doors when he is not in the room. He has been all about you.” She replied as she finished writing the results down and putting the clipboard where it belonged. Walking to the door, Saundra poked her head out and caught Phil’s eye.  
“She is awake.” She told him before retreating down the hall to give then some privacy.


	8. Mess...

Phil walked into the room and his eyes went immediately to his wife. She looked so small and helpless in that bed, it nearly broke his heart. He looked at her small form lying in the large hospital bed as he walked to the bedside; a shiver went up his spine as he realized just how dangerous it was for her to be married to him.  
“Phil?” Charlotte whispered, her voice sounded weak and was filled with pain. Phil winced as he hurried to her side. She was trying to sit more upright and he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her lay back down.  
“Why did you do that Charlotte?” he questioned her. While he was worried that she was in pain and relived that she was still alive, he was also angry at her. He cared for her so much that if she died he was not sure if he could survive it.  
“How could you be so stupid!?” he snapped, a little more harshly that necessary. He walked to the window and stared out at the darkness, trying to get his emotions under control. He froze as he heard a sound that broke his heart all over again. Charlotte was crying.  
He turned back to her and, after some careful maneuvering; he lay beside her on the bed. Careful of her side, Phil pulled Charlotte into his arms and held her. Charlotte was fearless and she was the last one to ever cry. She was a strong, level headed woman, who always knew what to do.  
“No love” he whispered in her ear softly, stroking her hair as he pulled her as close as he could without hurting her. “Don’t cry. You’re going to be ok. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here. I will never let anything hurt you ever again. It’s going to be ok. Hush. We are going to be ok.” He continued to murmur to her softly, comforting her as best as he could.   
“I was so scared.” Charlotte gasped, “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again!” Phil hushed her quickly.  
“I am here now.” He murmured to her. “Everything is going to be ok now. I promise.” He knew better than to say that. He was a SHIELD agent. He put his life on the line every day and there was no promise that he would be alive tomorrow. Phil knew he should not have promised that to her, but he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to stop her crying. He loved her more than he could ever express. More than his own life.  
Soon she fell asleep in his arms. The nurse had come back in while he had been holding Charlotte and had given her some pain medication through her IV.  
Phil carefully got up from the bed and straightened his, now wrinkled suit. He covered Charlotte with another blanket and left the room. Stopping at the door, he looked at the young new agent, who had been assigned to guard his wife. The young man’s name was Trevor McKinnon and he was 23 years old. He was young all right, but Phil knew that he was good at what he did and no one would go anywhere near Charlotte with the intention of harming her. Phil trusted Trevor with his life and was confident that Charlotte would be safe.  
“I will be back in a few hours.” Phil told Trevor. Trevor nodded in acknowledgement. Phil left for home. He had come from SHIELD and had not gone home yet to shower or change yet.  
When he arrived home, he was surprised to see the lights on in the house, until he remembered Sophie. She was still at home. He rushed inside.  
“Sophie!” he called out. A sound from the living room alerted Phil to her location. He walked into the living room to find Sophie sitting on the couch with the elderly next door neighbor. The old woman had struck up a friendship with Sophie soon after she came home with her aunt and uncle. Unknown to Sophie, the woman was a retired SHIELD agent, placed there to keep an eye on Phil’s family when he was gone.  
Sophie was crying into a tissue and the woman was trying to calm her. The woman met Phil’s eyes and nodded. She got up and turned to Sophie.  
“I will talk with you later sweetheart.” She said in a loving tone. “You can stay with me for a few days so your uncle can take care of your aunt, ok?”  
That said the woman turned and left them alone. Sophie looked up at Phil. She was very wary of him when they first brought her home, but he was patient with her and soon he had earned her trust.  
“Is she..?” Sophie choked out. Phil shook his head and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back, soothing her and calming her down.  
“She was shot in the side, but it didn’t hit anything vital and she is going to be ok.” He told her in a reassuring tone. He drew back and looked at her concerned by her appearance.  
“Why don’t you go take a shower and get cleaned up? I’m going to do the same and after we are done we will go to the hospital and see how she is. Ok?”  
Sophie nodded and attempted to wipe and the running mascara and eye liner on her face. Phil chuckled and helped her up from the couch.  
“Go get cleaned up and put something comfortable on. You will feel better.” He led her to her room and left her there. After she closed her door Phil stood in the hall for a minute until he heard the water in her bathroom turn on. He rubbed his face and went to his bedroom with a heavy sigh. This was a mess.


	9. Stupid Stark...

Charlotte was in the hospital for a week before she was released to go home. During that time in the hospital, she was never alone. Someone was always in the room with her. Phil was there most of the time, but if he was gone it was the young man, Trevor, or their next door neighbor Mrs. Wilkins. She brought Sophie to see Charlotte every day and usually stayed in the room with them, but when she left, Trevor was back.  
Charlotte knew they were just worried for her and wanted to keep her safe, but she was starting to get irritated. She didn’t sleep much, because it was hard for her to sleep with someone watching her.  
Used to being busy, Charlotte began to get restless after the first three days. When she wanted to get up and walk, she had a hard time of it because Phil was never further than a foot from her. He always had at least one hand on her and it was beginning to irritate her, but she kept her mouth shut and endured it in silence. Phil had been more shaken then she by her getting shot and Charlotte knew he was just trying to reassure himself that she was going to be ok. He was just trying to keep her safe and that was all that mattered to her.  
There was one other visitor that came to see Charlotte and while she was somewhat pleased that he cared, she wished that he had not bothered. She was just falling asleep, Phil nearby, watching over her.  
“Well look at what we have here,” Came a smug voice from the doorway. Charlotte groaned as she opened her eyes to see the one and only Tony Stark standing there grinning at her.  
“Shut up Tony.” Charlotte growled at Tony.  
“Stark.” Phil warned in a severe tone. He moved closer to Charlotte’s bed and stood over her protectively. Tony looked at Phil and grinned.  
“And this must be your husband!” Tony continued an almost gleeful look on his face. Almost like he knew something that Charlotte did not. What on earth could Tony Stark know about her husband that Charlotte did not?  
Phil shot Tony a look that shut Tony’s mouth fast. Charlotte looked at Phil, then at Tony. Something was going on here and Charlotte was not happy about it.  
“I’m not staying long. Just stopped by to get stitched up and was informed what happened.” Tony made for the door, still grinning.  
Outside in the corridor, Sophie had just gotten to the door of her aunt’s room. Her head turned towards Trevor. He was very handsome and whenever she saw him her stomach erupted into nervous fluttering. She hadn’t worked up the nerves to talk to him yet. Even if she could talk to him there was no way he would ever like her. She was small like her aunt at five feet and he was six feet seven inches. He was a body guard, strong, smart and he knew how to defend himself. She was still in high school a C average student; she was weak and knew nothing about defending herself.   
Those thugs had grabbed her and raped her and beaten her and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was always wondering if mabie she had been at fault. Mabie she should have worn something more covering. Mabie she should have stayed at the school instead of trying to make her way home in the dark.  
Sophie met Trevor’s eyes and smiled shyly. Trevor nodded to her in return. He liked this girl. She was small and delicate and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she was skittish and shy and never said anything to her. Trevor knew she wasn’t interested in him; she was just trying to be polite.  
He watched her as she reached a hand toward the door, but didn’t see that it was already swinging open quite hard. A couple more seconds and it would be hitting her in the face. Trevor leapt into action.  
He rushed forward and grabbed Sophie around her small waist and swung her away from the swinging door just in time. Tony Stark walked out of the room and Trevor sent him a small glare, but Tony didn’t notice as he made his way for the elevators to leave.  
Trevor looked down and the young girl in his arms. Her brown eyes were large with surprise and her whole body was tensed up. Trevor’s sea green eyes met her warm brown ones and they were both captivated.  
Trevor looked into her eyes and all he saw a bright beautiful person hiding behind a lot of pain and fear and a fierce protectiveness washed over him and he wanted to tear apart anyone who would cause Sophie such pain. He wanted to hide her away and keep her safe from all the pain and anger in the world.  
Sophie looked into Trevor’s beautiful sea green eyes and she saw a knight in shining armor. He was brave and heroic and gentle. She saw love and caring and honesty in his eyes. She saw someone that she could trust and open up to. She wanted to stay right there with him forever.  
Sophie relaxed in Trevor’s arms and immediately stepped a bit closer to his warmth. Trevor wrapped his arms tighter around her and they just stood there like that for a minute, totally oblivious to the world around them. They didn’t even notice that Phil and Charlotte were in the room watching them through the open door.  
Phil looked at Charlotte and Charlotte returned his gaze and for a moment they shared a secret smile. Mabie everything would turn out all right after all.


	10. Handcuffs And Cold Showers...

Trevor was around all the time now. If he was not sleeping he was where Sophie was.  
Charlotte was finally released to go home. Phil drove extra careful and it ended up taking fifteen minutes by car instead of the usual ten by foot. It actually wasn’t that much longer, because Charlotte had been walking that way for a few years now and was actually quite fast on her feet.  
Phil pulled up into the drive way and stopped the car as close to the door as possible. He jumped out and went to the other side to find Charlotte getting out on her own.  
“I wish you would wait for help.” He reprimanded her in a tone that people used for small children. Charlotte stood up straight and glared at him. She was losing her patience with him and his hovering.  
“I can walk Phil. I’m not an infant.” She sniffed at him and began to go inside, refusing his help. Her side still hurt like the devil, but if she kept allowing him to do stuff for her she would never get any kind of independence back.  
She walked inside and headed straight for the bedroom. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at them for a moment before starting up them. She wondered if they had always been this steep. Her side was burning and she wasn’t even halfway up the stairs yet.  
Phil came in and saw Charlotte going slowly up the stairs. One look at her pale, pain filled face had him by her side in a heartbeat. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to their bedroom.  
He pulled back the covers and placed her in their bed gently. He pulled the covers over her and noted the defeated look in her eyes. He went to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, careful not to hurt her side. Placing a kiss on her lips Phil looked into Charlotte’s eyes.  
“I will try to keep from doing everything for you, but you’re still going to take time to heal. You can’t do everything right away.” He tried to compromise with her. She looked stubbornly at him and spoke.  
“You don’t know that.” She grumped. He looked at her with a severe expression.  
“You are far too stubborn for your own good.” He scolded. Her eyes took on a teasing glint.  
“What you going to do about it?” She taunted making him growl a bit.  
“If you try to do more than your body is ready for I will handcuff you to this bed and you won’t do anything till you are completely healed.” He threatened.  
Charlotte grinned at him. She had him right where she wanted him.  
“That doesn’t sound too bad at all.” She whispered in his ear, licking it a bit as she drew back to look into his eyes.  
Phil cleared his throat as he loosened his tie. How had it suddenly gotten so hot in here? He got out of the bed and went for the bathroom.  
“I’m going to take a shower… A cold shower.” He added the last part to himself, but Charlotte still heard it. Her teasing laughter followed him into their bathroom.  
“If I have to be uncomfortable, so do you!” Phil moaned as he stepped in the stream of freezing cold water. This was going to be a long recovery. He just hoped he could survive it.


	11. Intruder...

When he finally got out of the shower, Charlotte was fast asleep. She was exhausted from the day’s events and it felt good to be home and in her own bed.  
Phil watched her sleeping form for a few minutes before leaving the room and going downstairs. Sophie was in the kitchen with Trevor.  
Trevor sat at the table, across from where Phil usually sat, eating some fried chicken and potato salad. Sophie turned from the stove top and placed a plate at Phil’s spot as he sat down. Phil looked up at Sophie in surprise.  
“You know how to cook?” He asked, causing her to blush.  
“Dad didn’t like the kitchen because it was mom’s favorite place to be so I spent a lot of time in there as a kid.” She explained as she turned back to the stove and turned another piece of chicken in the skillet.  
“How is she?” Trevor asked Phil as he looked up to meet his eyes. Phil noticed Sophie had turned off the stove and came to sit down next to Trevor with a plate of her own.  
“She is sleeping right now.” Phil replied. “But she doesn’t like being grounded. It’s going to be a challenge to keep her in bed so she can recover.”  
The next day Phil was called back into work. They needed him to go somewhere and meet with someone. It was going to take a while and he probably wouldn’t be back for a week or so. Charlotte was used to his short explanations and quick departures, so she didn’t say anything other than goodbye when he left.  
The week had gone by and there was still no word about when Phil was coming home. Trevor was off duty and he had taken Sophie out to dinner that night. Charlotte was now able to take care of herself and, even though she was invited to dinner with Trevor and Sophie, she had decided to stay in.  
It was just starting to get dark when she finished washing the dishes and putting them away. Charlotte set the plates on the countertop. She couldn’t put those away without hurting herself yet. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, she pulled out what she would need and went into the bathroom.  
Starting the water, Charlotte filled the tub and stepped inside. She stopped for a moment when she thought she heard a noise down stairs, but after a moment of silence she shrugged it off and sank down to her collarbone in the steaming water. The water was hot and soon her muscles began to relax. She closed her eyes in pleasure and sank to her chin.  
A noise at the door made her eyes fly open. There was a figure in black standing there by the tub.  
“He won’t be able to focus with his beloved wife dead.” A grating voice ground out. The figure knelt and, before Charlotte could scream, placed his hands at her throat and pushed her head under water. Charlotte scratched at his arms and tried to reach his face to hit him. She was running out of air fast and things were starting to go fuzzy.  
This is how it was going to end. How would they tell Phil? How would he take it? Charlotte wondered these things as she stopped struggling. She could feel everything. The hot temperature of the water and the pounding of her heart, the feel of the intruder’s hands around her throat, squeezing, told her that he wanted her to die fast so he could get out of there. Her throat burned along with her lungs. She couldn’t take it anymore and her mouth opened, allowing water to rush in and down to her lungs.


	12. Alone...

Her eyes began to close and she felt herself slipping away, but before her eyes closed she felt the hands at her throat being drawn away. Through the water she saw the figure in black being punched by Phil. The figure fell to the bathroom floor. Phil turned to the tub and the next thing she knew he was pulling her from the tub.  
The cold of the bathroom floor met her back and she could feel the water in her lungs coming up as he pressed on her chest. The gurgled up her throat and Phil rolled her to her side as the water came out. Sweet air rushed into her lungs and she coughed.  
Catching her breath, Charlotte looked, wide eyed, at the figure being hauled away by men in suits similar to the ones Phil wore. She looked up at Phil, who was watching her closely. Charlotte felt her body begin to tremble violently as a sob welled up in her chest and once they were alone she let it loose.  
Phil pulled Charlotte into his arms and held her close. He stroked her wet hair and whispered soothing words into her ear.  
“It’s ok. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you. I have you. It’s ok.” He murmured to her softly. After a couple minutes he stood and pulled her with him. Her legs wobbled and refused to let her stand for long. Phil leaned down and scooped Charlotte up into his arms. Carrying her into the bedroom, Phil wrapped her into a large towel and vigorously dried her off. After wrapping her hair in a towel, Phil grabbed a pair of her shorts and one of her tank tops.  
“Come on love. Stand up for a minute. You need to get some clothes on. We need to have you looked at by a medic.” Phil gently helped her get dressed and then sat her down on their bed. He looked her over. She had bruises across her throat and her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. Blood vessels in her eyes were ruptured from lack of oxygen. She still had a look of fear on her face that shook him to the core. This had been far too close. He should have kept someone here to guard her, but he let his defenses down too fast and he hated himself for it.  
“Everything is going to be ok. I promise.” Phil whispered in her ear as he helped her stand up and they started downstairs. Phil wrapped his arm around Charlotte’s waist as they made their way down the stairs, supporting her so she didn’t fall. He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.  
“A medic is going to look you over and make sure you are ok. I’m going to step out and handle everything else.” Phil looked into her eyes as he spoke. When panic welled up he spoke up again, talking softly and gently to her. He hated that she was so scared in her own home. It was not right.  
“I’m not going far. I will be close by and when the medic is done I will be back. Everything is going to be ok.” He stood up and turned to see a SHIELD medic standing in the doorway. He nodded to the medic and walked out of the room.  
Standing in the entrance hall of their house was Nick Fury.  
“What happened here Agent Coulson?” Fury demanded as he watched Phil approach. Phil was one of his best agents and he was good at what he did. He was hard to read most of the time, but now the anger showed clearly on his face. Phil walked up to Director Fury and began to explain the situation. When he was done, Fury sighed in frustration.  
“She needs to be put in protective custody Coulson.” Fury told his agent firmly. Phil shook his head. He had an assignment coming up that was going to have a huge effect on her and it was unavoidable. He knew that Charlotte was going to find all about him and his job, but he didn’t want her to be pulled into this until there was no other option.  
“Not yet. Not until…” Phil trailed off. He looked up at his boss. Fury looked firmly at him. Phil knew what was coming.  
“It has been moved to tomorrow night. You have tonight with her. Then it is time.” Director Fury turned and started to walk away. “I will see you tomorrow afternoon Agent Coulson.” He said over his shoulder.  
Phil stood there for a couple minutes. He hated that he was going to do this to her, but it had to be done. He turned and walked back to the living room. The medic met him in the hall and said that she would be fine. She has bruises on her throat that would probably make it sore for her to swallow for a couple days, but she should be fine.  
Phil saw them out and walked back through the now empty house toward where left his wife. Charlotte sat on the couch where he left her, her legs pulled up to her chest. She once again looked so small and defenseless. Phil winced as she turned those innocent eyes to him.  
Charlotte stood and walked across the room to him. He opened his arms and she walked right into them. He held her close as she wound her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.  
“Let’s go to bed.” Was all he told her as he led her through the house, shutting off lights as they went. They got upstairs and into their bedroom. Phil followed Charlotte in and shut and locked the door behind him.  
Charlotte stood in the middle of the room and turned to look at him. Phil took one look at her and couldn’t take it anymore. In three long strides, he had her in his arms and was crushing her to him. His lips found hers and he kissed her passionately, not stopping for breath for a long time. When she stilled he pulled back and chuckled. She had passed out again. He picked her up and carried her to their bed.  
As he laid her down, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him expectantly. He pulled her clothes off and after removing everything except his pants, joined her on the bed.  
Charlotte was aware of the urgent tone in his loving and wondered at it. She didn’t say anything however, because right then his lips found her ear lobe and she was lost.


	13. I'm Here...

She was in the bathroom. It was filled with steam and she couldn’t see anything other than her reflection. She walked up to the counter and looked into the mirror. There she was reflected in the mirror’s glass, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.  
Her eyes widened when she saw someone else in the mirror’s glass. It was a face from her past. A face she would rather forget. She almost had forgotten, until now. He grinned wickedly at her and stepped up behind her. She tried to move but she was frozen in fear. He reached out for her, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. She couldn’t move as he leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
“I told you before Charlie.” He brushed some hair off her neck and moved closer to her.  
“You are mine. No one else’s.” Charlotte’s eyes widened in horror and suddenly she could move. She whirled around only to find him gone. His laughter echoed in her head. Something wet touched her foot and she looked down to see the floor covered in red.  
Lying next to her was the blood stained body of her husband. The laughter turned to a soft chanting that sent chills up her spine and caused her to turn and run in panic.  
“Charlie… Charlie…. Charlotte…..Charlotte!”  
Charlotte jolted upright with a scream. It was starting to get light outside, but it was still quite dark.  
“Charlotte!” Phil’s hands were on her shoulders like he had been shaking her. “It’s just a bad dream! You’re having a nightmare!”  
Charlotte turned and looked at him with horror filled eyes. He was still alive! He wasn’t dead! Tears streaked down her face as she hugged him. He lay back down with her in his arms. Her face was buried in his chest and she was crying nonstop now. He pulled her close to him and just let her cry. He knew she would be traumatized by what had happened last night. He also knew that there was nothing he could do for her.  
So he just held her close and let her cry. When she calmed down he pulled back and looked at her face. Using the edge of the blanket, Phil wiped the tears off her face.  
“There” He whispered, “All better now. Your safe and from now on, if I have to go anywhere, I will have someone here to protect you.” He took a deep breath to fight the growing lump in his throat. “I promise you will always be safe. Ok?”  
He kissed her softly on the lips. She sighed in contentment, and then hiccupped. Phil chuckled and kissed her on the chin, slowly making his way down her throat. Taking an extra-long time kissing the bruises on her throat, he winced as he looked at them. They looked bad and it hurt knowing that if he had been a minute earlier, she would not have them at all.  
Charlotte pressed closer to him and all coherent thoughts in his mind disappeared. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her as close as physically possible.  
They spent the whole morning in the same manner. It was noon and they were both too hungry to stay in bed any longer.  
“We need to eat.” Phil murmured in Charlotte’s ear. She had her face buried in her pillow and shook her head vigorously, her hair wiping all over the pillows and flying in his face. Phil chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.  
“Your hair is getting everywhere. Mabie it is time to cut it.” He teased as he gathered up a lot of her hair and pretended to snip it between two fingers. Charlotte gasped and bolted upright. The expression on her face was priceless and Phil burst out laughing.  
“Phil Coulson! Don’t you even think about it!” Charlotte stopped when she saw her husband laughing. He was teasing her again. Well two could play the same game.  
Charlotte swung her leg up and over her husband so she was straddling him. He stopped laughing and looked at her suspiciously. She was up to something, he was sure of it. She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned forward and caught him in a hard passionate kiss, rubbing her body against his in the most provocative way. When she had his full attention she pulled away and smiled down at him.  
“Your right…” She whispered, “I am hungry.” With that she jumped off him and walked across the room towards her robe. She snatched it up and turned to see the look on Phil’s face. She slipped the robe on and started tying it.  
“Why you little minx!” Phil growled playfully, getting out of their bed. Charlotte saw him coming after her and let out a little squeal. Without hesitating, she took off. Out of the bedroom and down the hall she raced, her laughter filling the house. She could feel Phil close behind her as she started down the stairs. She got halfway down the hall way when he caught her around the waist. She laughed as he hefted her up and walked towards the downstairs bathroom. He kept spare clothes in all of the bathrooms just in case. He walked in and pulled them out with one hand.  
“You’re going to have to let me go to get dressed.” Charlotte teased him as he set the clothes down on the countertop.  
“I can’t get dressed like this.” He growled playfully in her ear, causing her to laugh again at his meaning. He shifted her in his arms so she couldn’t see what he was doing. She craned her head to see what he was up to. The sound of water running gave her an answer. She shivered as she remembered her recent experience with bathtubs. She didn’t want to get into another one so soon after.  
“I’m here.” Phil whispered in her ear as he set her on her feet in the shower stall and stepped in with her. He began to wash, knowing that in a couple hours he was going to have to leave. He tilted her head up and kissed her lips softly.  
“Now what are we going to do about my clothes not fitting right?” He whispered in a teasing tone. Charlotte giggled as she met his gaze.  
“We will just have to think of something.” She teased back and kissed his nose lightly. “I’m pretty smart. I’m sure we can think of something.”  
After showering and eating, Phil told her he had to go to work.  
“Trevor is coming over. He is going to stay in the guest room until I come back. He will keep you and Sophie safe.” He hugged her close to him. Charlotte teared up and hugged him close to her, not wanting to let him go. She couldn’t help but think back to her nightmare and get this feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
“Why does it feel like this is the last time I am going to see you?” She whispered through her silent tears. She felt Phil tense up and was about to ask what was wrong, but the sound of the front door and Trevor and Sophie coming in stopped her. Phil tilted her head to look at him.  
“I love you.” He whispered and kissed her like it was their last. He pulled away and turned and he was gone. Charlotte stood there for a few moments, unmoving. There was something about that kiss. He was keeping something from her. Before he turned, she saw his face. It was completely blank and void of emotion.


	14. Hormones...

Charlotte spent the rest of the day and most of the night watching movies with Trevor and Sophie. They watched Men in Black and The Twilight Saga.  
Trevor chose Men in Black and Sophie insisted on The Twilight Saga. They spent most of the time arguing over which movie was best and not a lot of the movies were actually watched. Charlotte didn’t mind not hearing the movies. She was happy that Sophie was happy with Trevor. She approved of Trevor completely, and hoped that they stayed together for a long time.  
Sophie got up and went to the bathroom between movies. It was about eight at night and Trevor was left in the living room with Charlotte and a strange silence. Trevor seemed nervous about something and Charlotte smiled. She knew what was running through his mind and she wondered if she should put him out of his misery or keep him squirming. Sophie had been in the bathroom for a while now and Charlotte figured now was a good time to talk to Trevor.  
“Have you asked her yet?” Charlotte asked, turning to look at Trevor. Trevor’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Charlotte, who laughed at his expression.  
“How did you know?” He stuttered nervously as he shifted in his seat. Charlotte laughed again as she took a quick sip of her water.  
“Is it that oblivious?” Trevor grinned weakly. Charlotte beamed at him and nodded.  
“From the very first day you met her. I don’t care where you come from. She is happy and that is all that matters to me.” Trevor relaxed at her words and smiled at her. The bathroom door down the hall sounded and Sophie’s voice called out.  
“Aunt Charlotte. Can you come here for a minute please?” She sounded like she was on the verge of crying and Charlotte frowned as she got up and went to the bathroom. She slipped inside and turned to Sophie, only to freeze at the sight of a pregnancy test in her niece’s hand and tears streaking down her face.  
“Oh sweetheart!” Charlotte gasped and pulled Sophie into a hug. Sophie sobbed softly, not wanting Trevor to hear, and hugged her aunt closely.  
“You need to tell him.” Charlotte told her niece, knowing that was the reason she was so scared. There was no reason for it. Charlotte had a feeling that Trevor would love her no matter what. She knew Trevor was aware of what had happened to Sophie and it had never mattered to him in the least.  
“What if he doesn’t love me anymore?” Sophie whispered through a sob. Charlotte kissed her on the head and pulled away.  
“Then he didn’t deserve you to begin with, but I know he won’t care if the baby isn’t his. It will be to him.”  
Charlotte led Sophie back into the living room and stopped at the door as Sophie went on.  
“Trevor?” She said in a weak tremble voice. Trevor turned to her and was on his feet in an instant at the sight of her tears.  
“What’s wrong Sophie?” He asked, his voice filled with alarm. Sophie’s eyes went wide again and she hesitated for a moment before crumbling. Trevor rushed to her and took her in his arms, holding her close.  
“I-I’m pregnant.” Sophie sobbed into his chest. She couldn’t see his face, but Charlotte could and she stood there and watched the look of utter delight that crossed his face. Sophie was still waiting for his response. Trevor took her face and framed it so she was looking into his eyes.  
“Then we will just have to get a two bedroom apartment instead of a one bedroom. Do you want to get married before or after our baby comes?” He started making plans and Charlotte chuckled to herself.  
Sophie looked at Trevor in shock for a moment, and then burst into a fresh batch of tears, burying her face in Trevor’s chest once more. Trevor looked up and Charlotte in bewilderment wondering what he said wrong.  
“Hormones, she is going to be emotional.” Charlotte explained to him. Trevor grinned and looked down at the crying girl in his arms. This was going to be his wife. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer to him.  
“I’m going to go to bed and leave you two alone.” Charlotte called out softly to Trevor. Trevor nodded and gently picked Sophie up carrying her to the couch and sitting down with her in his lap. He chuckled and stroked her hair again.  
“This is supposed to be a happy time.” He scolded her in a teasing tone. She looked up at him, her lashes wet with tears. She laughed and hugged him again.  
“I was so afraid that you wouldn’t love me anymore!” She gasped out, holding him closer. Trevor shifted a bit and held her close.  
“Never! I will always love you no matter what!” He whispered fiercely to her. She turned up to look at him and was caught up in a kiss that sent her head spinning. She thought it was funny when Aunt Charlotte fainted when Uncle Phil kissed her. She never understood how she could simply forget to breathe, but now she understood completely. They sat like that for the longest time, turning on the movie for some noise but not paying any attention to anything beyond what was in their arms.  
Charlotte made her way up to her bedroom. She changed into a red pair of lace underwear and one of Phil’s cotton t-shirts. Tomorrow was the last day she had off before going back to work and she knew she was going to be just miserable.


	15. Morning Sickness...

Charlotte woke up slowly the next morning. She sighed and rolled over in bed. The pillow next to her smelled like Phil and she had been holding it to her all night long.  
Sighing, Charlotte got up and got dressed, pulling on a pair of faded blue jeans that she loved and a blue long sleeve shirt with little white stars all over them. Phil loved it when she wore patriotic stuff and, as a result, she had collected a lot of it. She had so many red, white, and blue clothes she was convinced that her closet was the most patriotic closet in America.  
Going downstairs, she was greeted by a half cooked meal at the stove. Frowning, Charlotte walked into the hall and listened for a minute. Noise coming from the open bathroom door caused her to go investigate. She peeked around the door to see Sophie kneeling by the toilet, her head hanging over the bowl as if her life depended on it. Trevor was on one knee behind her holding her hair out of her face with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. He looked helplessly at Charlotte and she smiled softly at him.  
Charlotte got out a soft wash cloth and wet it with some cool water. She took a hair tie from the drawer and tied Sophie’s hair back and placed the cool rag on the back of her neck.  
“When she is done put her in bed. I’m going to fix her something that won’t upset her stomach. Come get it when she is in bed.” Charlotte instructed Trevor, going into full nurse mode. She walked back into the kitchen and began to make some toast and tea. As she was pouring the tea, Trevor walked into the kitchen. The expression on his face was enough to make anybody panic, but Charlotte looked calmly at him and handed him the mug of tea and plate with plain toast.  
“Make sure she eats this slowly, or she is just going to throw it up again.” She instructed Trevor, patting him on the cheek. He was going to be part of the family now and Charlotte wanted to make him feel as welcome as possible.  
Trevor’s cheeks went pink a bit and Charlotte laughed.  
“I’m going to be your Aunt soon. You’re going to have to get used to it.” Charlotte said as she shooed him out of the kitchen. She finished cooking the food that had been started and sat down and ate breakfast. She cleaned up the kitchen and retreated to the study, where she settled with a good book.   
*Time Skip!!!*  
The sound of the phone ringing made Charlotte jump as it broke the silence. She saw the number and sighed. It looked like her last day before work was not going to happen. She answered the phone and was met by a rush on noise that forced her to pull the phone away from her ear.  
“Charlotte we need you down here now!” Came the voice of one of the nurses that was in charge when she was sick. He was usually so calm a collected, but now he sounded on the verge of hysteria.  
“Scott, calm down!” Charlotte’s take over attitude came out. “Tell me calmly what happened.” She knew this was big. Scott never lost his cool and that was exactly why she had chosen him for that position.  
“Where have you been? It is all over the news!” Scott practically yelled through the phone. “Aliens attacked Manhattan and some new group of heroes saved the day.”  
Charlotte stared into space for a minute. What? Had Scott hit his head or something?  
“Scott, I going to come in, but I think you need to go home and rest. If you can’t handle the pressure of the job, we can find you an assistant to help with the work load. I don’t want you exhausting yourself.” A huffed sigh was what she got in return.  
“Just turn on the television Charlotte! Then get your butt in here! We are overwhelmed, same as every other hospital in Manhattan!” He hung up before she could say anything more. Charlotte sighed heavily as she hung up the phone. What was this all about? Surely everyone hadn’t gone crazy.  
Charlotte turned on the television in the kitchen. Normally all the soap operas and cartoons were on at this time of day, but that is not what was on. A breaking news report was all over all the channels. Strange creatures filled the sky over Stark Tower and began to spread out from there.  
I saw Tony Stark in the Ironman suit, flying around and there were several other people helping him to fight off the strange creatures. One man was hard to miss. Wearing the colors red, white and blue, was Capitan America. Charlotte had heard rumors that his body had been found in the ice, but was shocked to see he was fighting right along with the other people there. There was a man and woman in black. The man had a quiver of arrows and a bow; he was an excellent shot and aimed with accuracy. The woman was a red head and though she didn’t have a weapon, she was holding her own. A large man in royal, but mythical clothing was up in the sky, he seemed to be controlling the weather somehow; he was frying creatures with lighting. The last figure was huge and green. The camera couldn’t get a proper view of the figure, but it was crushing creatures in its path as it threw itself from building to building.  
Charlotte stared at the television in shock, hardly aware of Trevor and Sophie in the room with her. The TV was clicked off after a couple minutes by Trevor. Charlotte turned to look at her niece and future nephew in shock.  
“We will go with you to the hospital. There will be people that need comforting as they wait for news on their loved ones.” Trevor ushered them all out of the house and soon they were walking through the doors of the hospital. The greeting they got was enough to make anyone cry.


	16. The Moment You Have All Been Waiting For... :'(

There were voices everywhere and they all spoke of pain and misery. People were so thick in the waiting room that Charlotte could hardly get through them to the desk.  
“Charlotte!” Saundra gasped, noticing her supervisor in the crowd. Charlotte pushed her way to Saundra and handed her purse and coat over to be taken care of.  
“We have a lot to do. I’d suggest we get started.” Charlotte said professionally as she turned to survey what needed to be done. Pointing at Sophie she looked around some more and then looked at her.  
“Children” Charlotte shot to her, “Talk to them. Are they here with someone? Are they hurt? Is it bad? Are they alone? What is their name? Try to calm them if they are frightened. You help her.” Charlotte pointed to another young nurse, who saw Charlotte and came over to receive orders. They nodded and took off together through the waiting room together.  
Charlotte sent several others to catalog the seriousness of injuries and figure out who needed to be seen first. Finally, pointing at Trevor she gave him something.  
“I don’t like treating my Emergency Room like a bar that needs bouncers, but things are going to get more out of hand as time goes by. I need you to help take care of anyone who becomes a problem us.”  
Charlotte didn’t stop to see Trevor’s reaction, but instead took off down the hall to help where she could. An afterthought had Charlotte stopping in her tracks as a terrible thought dawned on her.  
“Is Tony Stark here?” She asked Scott as he approached her. He nodded gravely and handed her a chart. She took it and patted him on the shoulder in comfort, telling him what a good job he had done.  
The folder in her hands contained sheets of paper for Tony Stark and several other people as well. She frowned as she looked them over quickly; she looked back up and nodded to Scott in thanks.  
“I will take care of these personally. Thank you Scott.” Charlotte would have loved to give him a reassuring smile, but could not bring herself to muster one up. She took off down the hall again, frowning to herself. She could not help but feel like something was terribly wrong and the pit in her stomach grew little by little.  
“What have you gotten yourself into this time Tony?” She scolded as she entered the room where she knew she would find Tony Stark. He was lying in a bed, with several others in the room as well. They all looked beaten and bruised and just plain exhausted.  
She began to clean Tony up and bandage him up, all too aware of his silence. The pit in her grew a little more. Tony Stark didn’t want to say something. This was very bad and Charlotte wasn’t sure she wanted to hear what it was.  
“Who’s next?” Charlotte asked the others as she finished with Tony. They all looked at her in surprise. She glanced at them and shrugged.  
“We are kinda busy right now. I don’t think protocol is going to matter much as far getting through patients and helping everyone quicker.” Charlotte turned and pointed at the man in the red, white and blue. She gestured to another bed and he followed her instructions and sat down on the bed. She examined his injuries and decided they were all minimal enough to be taken care of himself. She gave him a coupe pain killers, strong ones, remembering that part of his whole super solder gig was that his body burned off medicine and alcohol fast.  
Charlotte moved from one to the other until everyone except the Godly looking blonde man was seen to. He was dirty but there was not a scratch on him. She turned back to Tony.  
“This is the head nurse here.” He said solemnly, almost as if he didn’t want them to know who she was. “Her name is Charlotte Coulson. Her husband is Phil Coulson.”  
As he said the last part all his companions froze and started shifting uneasily. They all knew as well. What was going on? Charlotte asked in her mind as she felt the pit widen some more.  
“Mrs. Coulson?” A deep voice called out from the doorway. Charlotte turned to find a tall dark skinned man wearing all black, with an eye patch covering one eye. He looked her full in the eyes and her heart slammed in her chest. The pit in her stomach was huge and if she wasn’t careful, she would fall in.  
“Yes?” she asked, trying to keep the trembling from her voice and failing miserably at it. The tension in the room was killing her and she was sure that whatever he had to say to her, she did not want to hear it.  
“I regret to inform you that…” He started, but was cut off by Charlotte. She held up her hand to silence him. Looking into his brown eye, she knew what was coming.  
“He is dead.” She whispered barley loud enough to be heard. The man nodded, sadness reflecting in his eye. She could hear someone saying something, but she could not hear it anymore. She was drawn back from all the going ons that were happening.  
He was gone. Her love. Her life. Her reason for living. Phil was dead. He had promised to stay with her and keep her safe, to never leave her. He lied. Phil was dead.  
Snapping back to what was going on in the now, Charlotte looked up to see the man talking to her about funeral arrangements and death benefits. He was trying to assure her she would be taken care of, but he really didn’t get it. It was all about Phil. It had always been all about Phil.  
Charlotte reached up and found a tear on her cheek; she looked at it on the end of her finger for a moment. Then everything slowly went black around her.


	17. Peanut Butter...

The weeks following Phil’s death were hard on Charlotte. Nobody wanted to leave her alone because all she did was cry. She would forget to eat and often just stayed in bed all day, claiming she had a headache. Nick Fury had her moved to the SHIELD helicarrier so she could be looked after better.  
Trevor moved into the house with Sophie and they were soon married. Charlotte sat in the front row, smiling at the happiness she saw in their eyes. She was hurt and not right from losing Phil. But she was so happy for Sophie and Trevor. She loved them dearly and was glad they had each other.  
Charlotte got better slowly. Her heartfelt tattered and ragged and everyone was very careful about what they said and did to and around her. No one wanted her to break down again like she did at first. She had been completely unresponsive no one thought she would make it.  
It was five weeks since Phil had passed. Charlotte woke up in her bedroom and stretched. She had been allowed to move back into her home last week and next week she was going back to work. She didn’t need the money, but she needed to find something to do with her mind. She just couldn’t sit at home and let herself feel bad for herself.  
Stretching again, Charlotte sat up and put her feet over the side of her bed. Instantly she regretted it. Her stomach heaved and she jumped up and bolted for her bathroom, just making it to the toilet in time.  
When she was done, Charlotte brushed her teeth and got dressed. What had made her get sick like that? She didn’t like it; it wasn’t the only time she had gotten sick. It had happened earlier that week the first time and every day since then.  
Director Fury was a thorough man and had ordered his team to keep tabs on Charlotte. They called her once a week, sometimes more and if anything sounded not right to them she was to be escorted back to the helicarrier.  
Charlotte had not received a call yet this week and knew it was coming. She didn’t want to go back to the helicarrier. Tony had been visiting since she came home, but he didn’t like Fury and wouldn’t go visit her on the helicarrier.  
Charlotte went down to the kitchen and ate breakfast. She had been craving peanut butter lately and was disappointed to find there was none in the cupboard. Time for a trip to the store, she thought as she slipped on a jacket and grabbed her purse.  
Walking two blocks to the local convenience store, Charlotte went straight to the peanut butter. She grabbed a large container of creamy and one of crunchy. On the way to the checkout, something caught Charlotte’s eye and it made her stop dead in her tracks.  
A home Pregnancy test kit. She looked down at the peanut butter in her hands and thought of all the times this week she had been sick in the morning. Looking back at the test kit, Charlotte’s eyes widened and she grabbed one. She paid for everything and rushed home.  
Waiting for the results of the test were torture. It seemed like hours before it was ready, when in reality, it was ten minutes. She sat there in her bathroom for the whole time wondering and worrying. What if she was pregnant? Could she raise Phil and her baby on her own? Could she handle it? What if something happened and she didn’t know what to do? What if she wasn’t pregnant? What if she was and lost it?  
So many questions whirled around her head, she barely heard the timer going off. With shaky hands, Charlotte walked over to the counter and looked down at the test. It read positive. She was carrying Phil’s baby.  
Charlotte’s hand flew to her mouth and she let out a strangled sob. Phil was gone and she would never have him back, but he had left her with something so precious that it almost seemed like he had known what was going to happen and hadn’t wanted her to be alone.  
Charlotte was overwhelmed and started to cry, sinking to the floor of the bathroom. She didn’t hear the knocking on the front door, or when it was opened.  
“Charlotte?” Tony called out as he walked into the entrance hall. He knew she was home, the door was unlocked and he could hear noises coming from down the hall. Following the sound, he stiffened as he realized that someone was crying. Bolting to the door, Tony opened it and saw Charlotte, sitting on the floor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her face was streaked with tears.  
“Charlotte! What’s wrong?” Tony knelt in front of her, and looked her over to see that she was not hurt. “What happened Charlotte?” Tony asked more slowly this time, meeting her eyes.  
Charlotte couldn’t speak to answer him, so she pointed to the counter where she had left the test sitting. Tony rose and looked in the direction that she had pointed. When he saw the test his eyes went wide in shock. He looked down at Charlotte, who was watching him for his reaction.  
“Come on” He said gently, helping her to her feet and leading her out of the bath room. Charlotte frowned slightly.  
“Where are we going Tony?” she asked as he helped her get her jacket on. He ushered her outside and into his car.  
“To get you checked out. To make sure everything is ok.” He replied as he pulled out the drive and headed toward where he knew the helicarrier was. It was docked now for repairs so it would be easy to get there. He wondered how Fury was going to react to this little bit of information. Would he allow Charlotte to stay at home or insist that she stay on the helicarrier?


	18. Tony Isn't Qualified...

Charlotte allowed Tony to pull her onto the helicarrier and into its halls. She was surprised to be finally pulled into the lab that Dr. Banner worked in when he was on the helicarrier.  
“Um… Tony this isn’t the infirmary.” Charlotte looked at Tony wondering what he was up to. Tony rolled his eyes at her and made her sit in a chair.  
“They would take blood and then just send it up here. I’m just cutting out the middleman.” He insisted as he dug around some drawers and finally pulled out a syringe. Charlotte’s eyes went wide.  
“Tony, do you even know how to draw blood? I think you should find someone who does.” Charlotte said uncertainly. She looked at Tony, as he started getting some other things gathered together. He shrugged as he answered her.  
“How hard can it be? You find a vain, stick it with a needle and you have blood.” He turned to her, needle in hand. Charlotte shook her head. Handling Tony when he had a goal was nearly impossible when he was in a hospital bed and hurt. He wasn’t in bed right now, nor was he hurt. Charlotte didn’t know how to handle this Tony.  
She stood up and started to back away from him, not wanting him to get anywhere near her with the needle. He didn’t know what he was doing. He hadn’t found a vain or tied it off or even gotten out any alcohol wipes yet.   
“I don’t think it’s a good idea Tony.” Charlotte tried to sway him, but he wouldn’t have it.  
“Nonsense, if I can create a highly advanced suit of armor and become a hero, I can take a little blood.” He said confidently as she continued to back away from him.  
“What are you doing this time Tony?” A voice sighed and the needle was plucked out of Tony’s hand. Charlotte relaxed and stopped backing away, realizing she was saved.  
Bruce shook his head as he set the needle down on the counter top. He turned to see Charlotte’s relived face expressing her thanks to him. The expression on her face made a chuckle well up in his chest. He swallowed it back down and turned to Tony.  
“You are not qualified to draw blood from anyone.” He scolded as he gestured to Charlotte to sit down in a chair. She sat down and relaxed a bit now that Bruce was there. She trusted him with a needle. He didn’t look like some crazed scientist with a needle. Tony on the other hand….  
“I am taking her blood to do a pregnancy test. What is so hard about that?” Tony argued with Bruce, who had started to prepare things correctly. Bruce froze at Tony’s words and turned to look at Charlotte, who was now blushing madly.  
Bruce smiled. He was relieved that she had found something else to live for. Maybe now she would be able to go on without him. Bruce drew the blood and started the necessary tests to make sure everything was ok.  
After confirming that Charlotte was indeed pregnant and everything was fine, Bruce sent Charlotte to the infirmary with the paper work, insisting to Tony that she still had to go.  
After she had left the lab, Bruce leveled a stare at Tony. There was no use telling him that he shouldn’t have tried to do something he was not qualified to do. He would just do it again anyways.  
“I don’t think I like her living in that house alone.” Tony stated as he sat in a chair and put his feet up on the counter.  
“I thought her niece and nephew were living there with her?” Bruce turned back to cleaning up the mess.  
“Not any more. They moved out last week. Trevor was stationed elsewhere and they had to move. Charlotte is alone in that house.” Tony replied as he pulled a screen up in front of him and started messing around on it. Bruce shook his head. Tony was right. She shouldn’t be living alone. Fury will never allow it when he hears that she is pregnant.  
He turned and saw Tony had a diagram of his house up on the screen. What was he up to now?  
“There are plenty of extra rooms at my place. I bet I can convince Fury to let her live there. We all know she doesn’t like this place.” Tony pointed to several rooms that he knew were guest rooms.  
“Why do you even have guest rooms Tony?” Bruce wondered aloud to his friend. Tony looked at Bruce like he was surprised at him. Why wouldn’t he have guest rooms?  
“You never have any guests that actually sleep in any room other than yours. So what is the point of having guest rooms if no one is going to use them?” Bruce pondered this question and almost laughed at the indignant look on Tony’s face. Tony was offended too easily.  
“And you don’t even know if Charlotte will want to live with you. That is, if Fury can get her out of that house.” Bruce pointed out to Tony.  
“Who wouldn’t want to live with me?” Tony asked wide eyed, seriously confused. Bruce turned to leave the lab, might as well tell Fury now, while she was still here. Tony’s voice followed him out into the halls.  
“I’m Tony Stark! Who wouldn’t want to live with Tony Stark?!” In some ways Tony was so stupid.


	19. Quite Broken...

“WHAT!” Charlotte stared at Nick Fury like he was insane. He had just told her that she was going to be moved out of her home and on to the helicarrier. Nick returned her gaze with a calm cool look that said he was not scared of her, a small delicate woman who was pregnant.  
“In your present state you are bound to get overly emotional and do something stupid that could harm yourself and your baby. You are being moved to the helicarrier for your own safety.” Fury looked down at Charlotte, who was easily half a foot shorter than him. Bruce bit back a groan and shook his head. You don’t just tell a hormonal woman something like that. It is like begging for trouble.  
Charlotte froze at Fury’s words and her eyes went wide in amazement. Fury turned away, thinking it was over, but Bruce knew better, even before her eyes narrowed on Fury’s retreating figure.  
“I am not living here and there is nothing you can do to make me.” Her quiet words hid her anger. She was holding together well. She knew if she started crying Fury would win and she would have to leave her home.  
Fury stopped in his tracks and the room went dead silent. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife. Fury turned to look at Charlotte. He walked right up to her and stared down into her eyes, but she did not back down. She had dealt with lots of people bigger and bader than her before she became a nurse, before she had a good life.  
“There are hundreds of things that I could use to get you out of that house.” Fury said in his hard voice. Everyone stared at them, eyes wide. No one had ever said No to Nick Fury. It had never even been a thought. He was a man whose name alone demanded obedience. Yet here was this small woman, mad as ever, staring him down like he was an ant. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t use any of them.” Fury finished. Charlotte snorted like he had just said something stupid.  
“I do not work for you, so you cannot order me about. I have not done anything wrong, so you cannot have me taken in like some criminal. I have a job and cannot just be replaced. And Phil’s baby is not going to be born or grow up on a flipping helicarrier. That is why! I have no intention of living here because I would have nothing to do all day and night except sit around and feel sorry for myself and my poor fatherless baby. I am not some animal to be caged!” She shouted the last words at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears that refused to go away.  
Bruce could not hold it back and had to hide his grin with his hand. She was a courageous woman that was for sure. Fury stared down at her calmly for a minute, as if deciding the best way to get her locked in a room. Then he did something that nobody would have expected in a million years. He let her win. Well, she kind of won.  
“An agent is going to move into the house with you. They will be there when you get home.” Fury stated calmly before turning and walking away.  
Charlotte just stood there staring after him. Bruce knew the look in her eyes; saw the rage hidden behind them. She was trying to keep from blowing up, but she was not like him and would not do nearly as much damage. Bruce thought better of that when he saw Tony walk in the room and straight towards her. Maybe she could do as much damage as the Hulk. Bruce stepped toward them, wanting to see what would happen now.  
“So Charlotte!” Tony started; his face was writhed in concern and pity. Charlotte turned toward him, still trying to conceal her anger.  
“I was thinking that since you are all alone in that house and being in you present condition, that you could come live with me for a while.”  
Charlotte raised an eyebrow at Tony.  
“What “present condition” would that be Tony?” She asked in a deceivingly sweet voice that shook a little with anger. Tony looked at her confused, wondering why she didn’t know.  
“Helpless and hormonal” He answered honestly. That was all Charlotte could handle. She just lost it. Her hand balled into a fist and it snapped forward so fast no one even saw it until it was back at her side, but everybody heard the crunch as Tony’s nose broke under the pressure.  
How could she hit like that? Where could she possibly have learned to land a blow like that? Tony’s gasp of pain was followed by him falling on his butt. Charlotte didn’t even give him a second glance as she walked out.  
“I will get an agent to drive me home Tony, so there is no need to get up just yet. You are going to want to have Bruce look at that for you. I’m afraid it is quite broken.”  
She left the room in a state of shock. She had some training that didn’t make sense. She should never have been able to break Tony’s nose like that and she never should have been able to stand up to Fury like that. Something about her was different and everyone was just now beginning to realize it.


	20. Knight In Grey Suit...

Charlotte sat in the passenger’s seat next to a SHIELD agent who was driving her home. She stared out the window as the car went by the familiar sights of the city she had lived in for years. Her mind swirled with memories of the past and plans for the future.  
The sight of a small café sent her back to the day she first met Phil. She had been on the run from her ex-boyfriend for seven months now and she was tired of always running, always being scared that he would find her and drag her back.   
She was walking down a sidewalk in New York City when he caught up with her. A couple of his hired guns had spotted her the day before and managed to corner her in an alley behind a dumpster.   
“You have caused a lot of trouble for the boss missy.” The taller of the two men stalked toward Charlotte, a terrifying smile upon his face. Charlotte tried her hardest to stand tall and not appear scared, but the terror coursing through her was visible in her eyes. The man grinned as he stepped up to her, less than two feet away.   
Before she knew what was happening, he backhanded her so hard her head was slammed into the brick wall behind her. Pain blossomed across her head and her vision blurred. A fist plowed into her stomach, knocking her breath away from her.   
“He won’t be happy if you bring me back in poor condition. He will have your heads on a pike in his front lawn.” She gasped when her breath returned. She could feel blood mixing into her hair from the back of her head. Her mind was racing so fast that she couldn’t catch hold of one single thought.   
The second man chuckled and the sound sent ice cold chills up Charlotte’s spine and she tensed up in fear. The second man looked into her eyes as though trying to look into her soul.   
“That is where you are wrong.” The man said as he shared a grin with his companion. “He told us to make sure we were the last people to see you alive.”   
The words hit Charlotte like a ton of bricks. He didn’t want her back. He wanted her dead! Her eyes widened as the first man’s hand descended and Charlotte reacted. She ducked under his arm and swung her bag, aiming for the back of his head, but she forgot about the second man.   
Something cracked her across the back of the head and she bit back the second half of her scream as her body hit the cold hard ground. Her vision swam and her hearing dimmed.   
The two men leaned over her body; their faces writhed in horrifying grins that promised pain to come. Charlotte knew that she was going to die. She was scared, but she knew there was nothing else she could do except to accept the end of her life graciously.   
A large hand reached down towards her, but it was suddenly knocked away as the first man was sent sprawling further down the alley. A man in a black suit stood in his place. He had a kind face that was, at the moment, set in a hard mask of concentration. The second man came at him, but was slammed into the edge of the dumpster and dropped to the ground, knocked out cold.   
The man looked down at her and she dimly heard him say that she was safe now, but she needed to stay awake a little longer. The first man swung at him and missed. After receiving a blow to his head, he dropped to the ground as well.   
Charlotte’s vision was growing darker as the man knelt down next to her on the ground. His hands were gentle as he examined her to see how bad she was hurt. She gasped in pain as he found the large cut on the back of her head. She tried to move away from him, but he wasn’t having any of that.   
“No,” he murmured softly to her, catching her eye, “Don’t move. Just lie still” Charlotte looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear as he pulled his hand away and reached for his jacket. If he noticed her expression, he never let on. He took off the jacket to his suit and wadded it up. He lifted her head a bit and pressed the jacket to the back of her head, trying to stop the bleeding the best he could.   
Charlotte bit her lip as pain blossomed in her head like a bomb going off. The alley and the man swirled into nothing and soon there was nothing but blessed darkness.   
Charlotte now smiled at what should have been a terrible memory of her past. It held no such fear for her now. That was the first time she ever saw Phil. She had woken up in a nearby hospital the next day with seven stiches in the back of her head. The doctors and nurses said she had been brought in by ambulance and no one had been there when she was found.  
After a couple days she was released from the hospital. She was surprised to find that her hospital stay had been covered by an anonymous donor, who insisted that she receive the best care possible.  
Charlotte went back to the small apartment she had been staying in for the last few weeks and spent the day resting. She tried to distract her mind with the online school she was enrolled in, but she couldn’t get the man in the suit out of her mind. He stayed there like a host that wouldn’t leave. His face had been kind and his eyes had a look that suggested he was a worldly man who knew a great many secrets. His hands had been soft and gentle, yet Charlotte could feel the strength that he had. He was a man she would never forget.


	21. Second Sighting...

After a few failed attempts at getting any school work done, Charlotte decided to take a break and walk to a small café a couple blocks down.   
As she made her way down the street, she couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around several times and all she saw was a large crowd of people, trying to get to where they were going.   
After the fifth time turning around, she was sure she was being followed. A man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses had been following her since she left the apartment.   
Charlotte’s heart rate picked up as she increased her speed slightly, trying to put more distance between her and her stalker.   
The café was just a few yards ahead. If she could make it to the café she could figure out what to do from there. She let lose a deep breath that she wasn’t aware she had been holding, as she stepped through the doors to the café. It was busy and if she was lucky, she could hide in there for a couple hours until her stalker left.  
She waited in line for a few minutes and ordered a medium roast coffee in a small cup. She sat at a small table near the back, next to the restrooms and waited.   
She tensed up every time she saw her stalker pass the café. After the fifth time he was gone for half an hour and Charlotte figured she was safe to leave. She would go back to the apartment and get her things and leave New York. It was getting too risky staying here.  
Stepping out of the café and on to the sidewalk, Charlotte frowned up at the sky as it pelted her with the first few drops of its oncoming storm. Looking around she realized she should have brought an umbrella as she saw people everywhere opening up theirs.   
There was only one other person who didn’t have an umbrella and Charlotte tensed as she looked into the eyes of her stalker, standing a few feet beyond her. He had been hiding just beyond the window to the café, so she wouldn’t have been able to spot him from inside.   
He smirked at her as he walked toward her. Charlotte wanted to run, but found herself frozen to her spot like a deer trapped in the headlights. He stopped less than a foot away from her and stared down into her eyes. The sky opened up and it began to down pour.   
“There you are little rabbit.” her stalker whispered in a voice that only she could hear. Charlotte snapped out of it when he spoke and turned and ran. She could hear his chuckle as he started after her. She ran several blocks, turning every few blocks or so, but her stalker stayed the same distance behind her the whole way.   
As Charlotte turned down a deserted street, she realized what was happening. He was herding her away from the public eye. He was waiting to catch her when she got somewhere where no one could see her.   
Darting down the street, Charlotte’s heart pounded and her head started to spin. She had been warned when she was released from the hospital that she would need to take it easy for a few more days. As she darted past an alley, much like the one she was in a few days ago, a hand darted out and grabbed her by the arm, causing her to let out a little scream of fear. Before she could let the scream out however, another hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into the alley.   
She found herself held tight against a warm muscular body, the hand still over her mouth. She struggled to get out of their grasp, but the person was strong and not letting go. The harder she struggled the dizzier she got. If the person let go now, she had no doubt in her mind she would find herself on the ground in a heap.  
“Don’t scream or he is going to find us for sure.” A familiar voice whispered in her ear, causing her to freeze for a moment. She knew that voice. It was her rescuer from the other day! Her body instantly relaxed and she sagged against him in relief.   
His grip loosened as he turned and led her down the alley and away from her stalker. Once they were out on populated streets again, Charlotte was surprised to find that they were at her apartment.   
“You are quite a bit of trouble, you know that?” He chuckled as he looked down at her slight form, soaking wet and shivering in the wind and rain. Charlotte stared at him for a moment, then turned on her heel and started to walk away from him stiffly. The sound of his soft laughter followed her as he walked behind her.   
“I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and I come to find you in more trouble.” He explained, defending himself, but Charlotte was beyond hearing him. Her head was throbbing and she knew if she didn’t sit down soon, she was going to faint.   
She stomped up the front steps to her building, but the wet made them slippery and she slipped on the second one, falling backwards. Strong arms caught her and he chuckled again as he set her on her feet. Charlotte’s legs had other plans and he caught her around the waist as she started going down. Her head hurt so bad she could hardly focus on anything. He seemed to know what she was feeling and he picked her up gently in his arms and walked up the steps.   
“Don’t think. Just relax. You’re going to be just fine.” He murmured to her as he walked inside the building and up towards her apartment. How did he know where she lived?   
Charlotte allowed him to carry her into her apartment and into her bedroom. She felt too weak and hurt too much to protest. She didn’t seem fazed at all when he began to strip her wet clothes off of her even though she knew she should be furious at his taking advantage like that, but she felt a trust in him that she could not explain and didn’t utter a word. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweater and dressed her in them. Then taking a towel out began to towel dry her hair.   
“You need to rest.” He said in a soft voice that helped to sooth her towards sleep. He handed her some pain pills and some water, which she accepted and downed quickly. Helping her into her bed, he pulled the small blanket she owned over her, frowning at her lack of stuff in general. One small blanket and a flat pillow was nothing to be impressed at. He turned to leave the room. He would walk over to his apartment, which was just down the hall, and change into dry clothes. Then gather some things he was sure she should have. The large comforter from the bed in his spare room was the first thing on his mind. He would come back over and make sure she got the rest she needed.   
“Who are you?” Charlotte’s small voice asked in a whisper, before he could leave the room. He turned to look into her enchanting eyes.   
“My name is Phil. Phil Coulson.”


	22. Little Rabbit...

Charlotte allowed the Shield agent to help her out of the car and up to the house, and then he left. She opened the door, not at all surprised it wasn’t locked anymore. Fury had said someone would be there when she got home. It didn’t surprise her that they picked the lock or had a key or something like that.  
Charlotte removed her jacket and hung it in the hall closet. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, reminding her that she still hadn’t eaten anything yet. Walking to the kitchen, she pulled out the peanut butter from earlier and made a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Pouring a glass of milk, she sat down at the table and began to eat.  
She hated the taste of milk for some reason, but knew it was good for the baby, so she drank it anyways. As she finished her first sandwich, she became aware of someone in the room with her. Turning to see who Fury had sent to babysit her, she was greeted by the sight of another woman. At least Fury had the brains to not send a man.  
The woman stood there examining Charlotte the same as Charlotte was doing to her. Both women deciding what they thought of the other. Charlotte saw a tall curvy woman, who oozed confidence and Charlotte was sure she was deadly as well. Bright auburn curls made their way down her face, tangling and twisting like they had a life of their own. Her skin was pale and flawless. Charlotte was surprised to see the same woman who had been with the Avengers, standing in her kitchen. It seemed a bit extreme to have someone with her skill, protecting an ER nurse, who was no one important.  
“Natasha, right?” Charlotte smiled at the woman, making the first move towards friendship. The woman nodded and sat down opposite Charlotte at the table. Natasha smiled back at Charlotte thinking this wouldn’t be so bad after all. She had been angry at Fury for putting her on protection detail while she was in the middle of a mission, but now that she knew who exactly she was protecting; it might not be so bad after all.  
“I know this is a hard time for you, but I will do my best to make it easier for you.” Natasha told Charlotte as she looked into her eyes. She recognized the brokenness in Charlotte’s eyes. She had seen it before and it was the look of someone who admitted defeat and was ready to give up. Natasha reached forward and placed her hand on Charlotte’s arm, causing her to look up at Natasha.  
“It is going to be hard to go on without him. It feels like your reason for living is gone and there is nothing left but to die, but you have someone else to think of now. Phil left behind something for you to remember him by and he did so trusting you to be brave and continue on with your life. You have to live for your baby now.” Natasha tried to tell Charlotte what she needed to hear, hoping she had said the right thing. Charlotte stared at her for a moment and then her free hand drifted down to her still flat stomach. Natasha was right. Charlotte had her baby to live for now. That baby was going to need her and she didn’t want to disappoint Phil by giving up so easily.  
The days went by and Charlotte went back to work. She started work later in the day because she continued to have morning sickness every morning. She was always watched over at work by her co-workers and never did anything more strenuous than lifting a needle. Natasha went undercover as a new nurse and was never far from Charlotte.  
Tony continued to visit and Charlotte forgave him. She felt bad now for breaking his nose, but he wouldn’t hear an apology from her. He came over many times, something new every time he came. He wanted to hire someone to decorate the baby’s room, but Charlotte laughed at his eagerness.  
“I am only eight weeks Tony!” she said through a fit of giggles, “We don’t even know whether the baby is a girl or a boy yet!”  
Tony looked hurt, but it only served to make Charlotte laugh harder. He sat down on the couch next to her and put an arm over her shoulders.  
“There is no harm in being prepared way in advanced.” He argued, waggling his eyebrows at her. Natasha came in as he said this and scowled. Grabbing a pillow off the couch, she smacked him on the back of the head before replacing it.  
“It is too early to start shopping for the baby Stark.” She said as she sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. Tony waited until Natasha had turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.  
“I saw that” came Natasha’s voice as she gazed out the window. Charlotte burst into laughter and when she couldn’t hold herself up anymore, she collapsed onto Tony, who grinned down at her laughing form. She had been too sad in the past few months and it was good to see her laugh again.  
The next week at work was hard. There were a lot of people who came in after being shot. It seemed to be the same person every time and it was obvious that they were tortured. None of the victims seemed to remember anything other than they were stalked and isolated. Then pain, just pain.  
It was Thursday and Charlotte was going in to see the latest shot victim. He had just come in and was giving everyone a hard time, so Charlotte decided to handle it herself. Natasha was busy with a young woman who had come in an hour earlier raped and beaten half to death. Natasha was furious at the prospect of a woman not being able to protect herself and had taken the woman under her wing.  
Charlotte walked into the room that the patient was in. She went to the chart and started to look it over. She hadn’t bothered to look at the man yet. She had been told he had fallen asleep.  
Charlotte frowned at the lack of anything on the chart. Who had told her about this patient anyways? She realized now that she had never seen the nurse before. What was that all about? A sound of someone moving from behind her, made her freeze in shock. He shouldn’t be awake. He had been given a sedative, the nurse had said. Who was that nurse again? Certainty not someone she had approved.  
“I found you little rabbit” A voice from her past whispered in her ear. Charlotte felt the blood drain from her face as she froze in fear. A large hand pressed a cloth to her mouth and nose and Charlotte smelled something sickly sweet. She struggled to get away, but when she took a breath, the world tilted and her mind slipped into nothingness.


	23. Belonging To Him...

Pain was what brought Charlotte back to the living world. Her head throbbed as an after effect of the drug that had been used on her. She tried to move to hold her head, but was stopped by the ropes that dug into her skin at her wrists.  
She was lying on a hard cold cement floor, her wrists tied to the ceiling somewhere above her. The room was blanketed in darkness and Charlotte couldn’t see anything at all about her prison.  
The rope that was tied to her wrists was just long enough to allow her to lie on the floor with her hands hanging from the rope. She winced as she tried to slide up into a sitting position. A wall behind her allowed her to take some pressure off her back as she leaned against it.  
Her head spun as she sat up and she held back a gasp as she leaned her head against the cool cement wall. Why was she here? Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? They hadn’t gone after her in years and suddenly they found her.  
A loud slamming caused her to wince in pain as her head protested to the sound. The sound of footsteps came to her ears and she pressed herself against the wall. A blinding light pierced through the darkness and Charlotte winced as her eyes flew shut trying to avoid being blinded.  
“Hello babe” a familiar voice said in a chillingly soft voice that made Charlotte’s blood freeze in fear. She felt someone in front of her, looking down on her. She cracked her eyes open and looked up into a pair of eyes that she had never wanted to see again as long as she lived.  
“Charlie!” an angry voice screamed out. Charlotte jumped to her feet and rushed into the room where her boyfriend was calling for her. His face was red with rage as he looked down at a skinny man, who was trembling in fear at his boss’s disappointment. She walked over to her boyfriend and placed a small hand on his arm, letting him know she was there.   
“Yes Marcus” She said softly as he looked down at her. His face got a little less red as she smiled sweetly up at him, ready to please him in any way possible. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to him, his hand caught her chin as she looked up at him. She was used to being handled like this; at one time she even enjoyed it. Now it was just a familiar gesture that she was used to.   
Charlotte stood on tip toe to press her lips to his and he grinned as she kissed him with everything she had. She was his and he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.   
“Our friend here can’t seem to get into the database.” Marcus told her in a soft voice that held a hidden threat of danger. Charlotte looked down at the trembling man before them. His face was white with fear and Charlotte couldn’t help but pity him. Being on the receiving end of Marcus’s anger was not something she ever wanted to experience. Though she felt bad for the man, she knew what her role was.   
“Baby,” She cooed in a seductive tone that held promises for later, “I told you to let me do the hacking. Those idiots don’t know a single thing about hacking and wouldn’t know what to look for anyways.” She looked back up at Marcus, who just stared into her eyes possessively. He ran a finger down her nose softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his ear. She felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer to his body.   
“I can do anything you want just get rid of those idiots and trust me. I won’t let you down like they do.” She whispered in his ear, licking his ear lobe before she backed away to look into his eyes. They shone with lust as he looked at her greedily.   
“What makes you so sure of that?” He questioned, clearly teasing her to get her dander up. He liked it when she went to bed feisty. Her eyes flashed as she glared at him a bit. His grin widened as she replied to his question.   
“Because I am better than them and I am yours.” She said proudly. His look turned fierce as he thought of her words. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to stay looking at him.   
“You just make sure you never forget that you belong to me.” He whispered fiercely in her ear, “Because if you try to leave, I promise you will live to regret it!”   
After that day Marcus was hard towards her. No longer showing affection or any kind of caring at all, he used her to hack into where ever he wanted, and then toss her away until the next time. When he came to bed at night he was rough with her and she started wearing makeup to cover the bruises from the others.  
One night, after he had choked her out while he was taking his pleasure with her body; Charlotte decided that she needed to get out. She waited until he was out for the night and grabbed practical clothes to pack. Then she left, sneaking away into the night.  
She had once thought he loved her, but now she knew that the only thing he wanted was her expert hacking skills. She was faster than a computer and could get into any database in the world undetected.  
As she looked up into Marcus’s eyes now, she knew she was going to suffer more than ever for all the trouble she had caused him.  
He glared down at her with no mercy in his eyes. Anger rolled off him in waves and clogged the room with tension, making it hard for Charlotte to breath. He reached down and picked her up by the front of her shirt, pulling her up to his face.  
“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that baby.” He whispered in a menacing tone that sent chills down her spine. Her head made a loud crack as he slammed her into the cement wall. Pain pounded through her head and her vision swam. He held her upright with one hand and backhanded her with the other. She saw stars as he let her go and she crumpled to the cold floor.  
“I have other things to deal with now, so you are going to have to wait a couple weeks till I have time for you.” Marcus turned to walk away and Charlotte saw her chance. She lept to her feet and rushed his back. At the last second, not only did the rope go taunt, but Marcus whirled around and slapped her so hard, she was sent slamming into the wall, hitting her head again. Her vision blurred as she heard Marcus’s amused laughter.  
“You are far too much trouble Charlie. Damien here will be staying with you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid to yourself. Play nice now.” His amused laughter echoed down the hall as he left, leaving a man in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie behind with Charlotte.  
Damien looked at Charlotte for a moment before walking towards her. Charlotte pressed herself against the wall, terrified of what he would do. Marcus was known for hiring men who were cold, cruel and brutal. She knew this man would be no different. He stopped in the middle of the room and reached up, pulling on a chain and turning on a light. He went back to the door and shut it, locking it from the inside with a key.  
Charlotte remembered those locks. They locked from the inside so that no one outside could interfere with what was going on inside. Charlotte knew that if Damien decided to do something to her there was nothing anyone could do to stop him now.  
Damien turned back to her and his feet carried him to stand less than a foot from where she was huddled. Charlotte stared up at him; her eyes hide with fear, her head throbbing with pain and her vision blurry. He knelt down in front of her and reached a hand towards her. She tried to bite back the whimper of fear, but failed miserably. She couldn’t see his face inside the hood because of the dim lighting and wasn’t sure she wanted to.  
Damien drew his hand back and stared at her for a moment.  
“If you’re going to kill me please do it quickly. I have nothing to live for now that he is gone,” Her voice cracked with emotion and hopelessness. “and I can’t save his baby,” she sobbed, not seeing Damien tense up in shock at her words, “I tried so hard, but I can’t get away from this. I tried so hard to get out. I really did, but it was a foolish idea that our baby will have to pay for with its life.”  
Charlotte’s hand went to the slight tell-tale bump on her stomach, cradling it with love. Damien’s hand shot forward and Charlotte let out a startled cry as it went over her own hand and felt her stomach.  
His other hand went up to the hood covering his head and he moved it away from his face.  
Charlotte’s eyes widened with shock as she saw his face. Her tense, aching body went limp and she collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, only to be caught in strong arms. Darkness enveloped her and she slid into sweet oblivion. Her mind was unable to handle reality any more.


	24. Trust Me...

Charlotte sneezed, causing her head to throb. She bit back a moan as she let her head fall back down to the pillow. Her eyes snapped open as she realized something. This was not her flat pillow she had gone to sleep with. This was soft and fluffy and warm. A comforter that was a lot larger and thicker and warmer than her small blanket had been placed over her and it was soft and warm. Charlotte decided not to question their presence for the moment. She snuggled down into them and fell back asleep.   
When she woke up again, her head was still throbbing, except now it was stuffed up and ached as well. She was obviously sick from her little run in the rain. She sneezed and gripped her head as it protested loudly. She was just about to snuggle back in and sleep again, but two sounds stopped her from doing so.   
The first was her hungry stomach, demanding food. The second was the sound of someone in her kitchen. Who was in her kitchen?   
Charlotte got up on unsteady feet and looked down at herself. She was in a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. How had she gotten into those? Charlotte walked slowly to her bedroom door. Grabbing the baseball bat she kept for such an occasion as this. Opening the door to her bed room slowly, she winced as the hinges let out a loud squeak. Her head still hurt and whatever she had from her romp in the rain was making it hard to concentrate on anything. The room looked far off in her eyes and she felt light headed. She was sure she had the flu.   
The sound in the kitchen stopped and Charlotte froze. She just wanted to go back to sleep and go to bed. She took a hesitant step forward into the living room, her baseball bat in front of her. A startled little scream escaped her lips as a hand grabbed her baseball bat and twisted it out of her hands.   
Charlotte peaked around the corner to see Phil standing there, her baseball bat hanging from his left hand. He had an amused look on his face.   
“I knew I should have removed that, but for some crazy reason I decided to trust that you wouldn’t try to bash my head in.” He chuckled quietly. Charlotte didn’t even crack a smile. She felt miserable and just wanted to crawl into a corner and just die, she felt so miserable. Leaning sideways out of the door to her bedroom wasn’t helping things. She was losing her balance and stumbled out of the bedroom. Phil let the bat drop and reached forward to catch her before she fell too far. Her head spun as his arms wrapped around her waist. She laid her head on his chest as he lifted her gingerly into his arms and carried her back into her bedroom.   
“You should not be out of bed.” He scolded her as he lay her down in her bed and covered her up again with the comforter. “You are far too sick and need to rest.” he placed a hand to her head and she was surprised at how cool he felt.   
“You are cold” she stated as she snuggled down into the warm softness. Phil chuckled as he placed his hand on her cheek. She shivered in delight and the cool feeling. It felt so good on her skin she wanted more.   
“That is because you have a fever and your skin is too warm. Now stay there and I will be back with something for you to eat.” He turned and left the room. Charlotte snuggled into her bed and waiting for Phil to return. She must have fallen asleep she realized, as the next thing she remembered was being woken up gently by Phil. In his hand was a bowl of what looked like some kind of broth with a soup spoon sitting in it. He sat it down on the nightstand and reached forward to help Charlotte sit up more, so she could eat.   
She reached for the bowl and spoon with a shaky hand, only to have it brushed aside by Phil’s hand.   
“I would rather this get into your stomach where it belongs, instead of all over your clothes.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. He spooned the soup up and began to feed her slowly. She allowed it only because she was too weak to argue and her head hurt too much to care. The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable as they sat in the room together, him feeding her and her letting him.   
When Charlotte was done eating, Phil gave her some pain pills and cough syrup and helped her lay back down in the bed. She was asleep before he even left the room.  
Phil stood there for a few minutes, looking down at her. What could Marcus possibly want with such a small, helpless woman? It was time to find out. He walked out into the kitchen and picked up his phone. Hitting a button on it, he called his boss.   
The next few days went by in much the same manner. Charlotte was getting better bit by bit under Phil’s care and at the end of a week, finally felt like getting out of bed. Phil had gone for the day, something to do with work and had promised to be back later.   
Walking through the door to her apartment, he was greeted by the smell of something cooking and the sight of a comforter lump, sitting on the couch. A pair of hands holding a book, were poking out from one end of it. He walked into the kitchen and found fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn waiting for him.   
Walking up to the couch, Phil peered over the top of the book to see Charlotte with her eyes drooping in exhaustion. Phil grinned in amusement at the innocent look on her face. He knelt down in front of her and reached up to lower the book.   
“You could finish it later you know.” He chuckled as she noticed him and looked startled.   
“How did you get in here without making a sound?” she asked her eyes wide in amazement. Phil laughed at her expression and stood up. Picking her up and sitting down in her spot on the couch, he placed her on his lap.   
“You were so absorbed in your book and half asleep you probably didn’t notice much of anything most of the day.” Phil pointed out. Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw the tired look on his face. He looked exhausted, so she just snuggled down into his lap and laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms close tighter around her and she relaxed.   
They had grown closer together in the time he had been taking care of her and both were familiar with the other that not much bothered them about each other anymore. Charlotte lay there with her head on his chest, just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was strong and soothing. She slowly fell asleep in his arms, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She had not felt this safe in a very long time.   
Waking up the next morning, Charlotte was startled to find herself in her own bed, wrapped up in the comforter. Phil must have put her there after she fell asleep. She got up and walked into the kitchen. The soft sound of music played throughout the apartment coming from the kitchen.   
The smell of breakfast wafted to her nose and she smiled. Phil was amazing. She never could understand how he could go to bed late and get up so early completely rested. She tip toed into the kitchen and looked around in confusion. The room was empty of people. A small chill up her spine alerted her that someone was walking softly up behind her. She giggled as strong, gentle arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tight.   
“Don’t try to sneak up on me.” She scolded Phil as she turned around in his arms so she was facing him. He chuckled down at her and she inhaled the minty freshness of his breath.   
“Good morning to you to.” He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.   
She was surprised and a little hesitant at the feelings that were swirling up inside her. His face was inches from hers and she knew he was feeling the same thing she was.   
Charlotte wondered when she had started to fall in love with him. Phil wondered how he had allowed her to creep into his heart and turn it upside down. He saw the hesitation and fear in her eyes and smiled lovingly down at her.   
“Trust me” he whispered softly to her as he smiled lovingly down at her. Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise that he knew what she was thinking.   
“I love you” he murmured, bringing his face down so it was an inch away from hers. A smile brightened her face and Phil found himself dazzled by her beauty. She closed the space between them and her lips met his. Their kiss left both of them stunned and they stood there for minutes afterwards just holding each other, unable to do or say anything. Charlotte’s head tucked in the crook of his neck and his chin resting on the top of her head.   
“I think I should try to sneak up on you more often if this is the consequence.” Phil mumbled, causing Charlotte to burst out laughing. She had never felt so safe or happy in her entire life and she hoped it would stay that way for the rest of her life.


	25. We Made A Baby...

Pain in her head dragged Charlotte back to reality. She moaned in pain, not just physical pain, but emotional pain as well. There was no way she passed out from what she thought she saw, but she didn’t know what else could explain what she saw.  
She became aware that her wrists were no longer tied up. She was also aware of a pair of strong arms holding her tight to a warm body and a hand stroking her face gently. Hey eyes fluttered open slowly.  
Tears filled Charlotte’s eyes and blurred her vision as she looked up into the face of the man who was holding her. A sob built up in her chest and burst from her lips. Another one followed that and another and another. She buried her face in his chest and let all her pain from the last few months come out.  
“Shhh…” Phil whispered to her, rocking her back and forth gently, pulling her closer to him. “It’s ok. I am here. I am not going to let anything happen to you. You are safe now.” His voice cracked as he tried to soothe her. It took all he had to stay where he was when Marcus smacked her around. He trembled with the effort it took to show indifference before he could lock the door.  
He was afraid of her reaction when she saw that he was not dead, but when she mentioned his baby and her hand slid down to her stomach, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. His placed his hand to her stomach and felt a small telltale bump. Her cry of fear confused him until he remembered that the hood was still covering his face.  
Now as he looked down at her his heart crumbled. He knew it was going to hurt to let her believe that he was dead, but it hurt so much more now that he saw what it had done to her. Charlotte was crying into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.  
After a long while she started to calm down and when she could speak again she turned her head upward to look at his face. She lifted her hand and touched his face. He turned his head into her touch and kissed her palm.  
Charlotte knew that it was going to be a long and painful story as to why Phil was not dead and she didn’t want the moment ruined with that pain. She decided to avoid that for a while longer. She took his hand and placed it under her shirt directly on her stomach where their child was.  
“We made a baby love” she whispered to him as she held his hand to her stomach. She gave him a trembling smile when he began to lightly rub her stomach. He pulled her up to him and kissed her softly and sweetly. After a few moments he could hold back no longer and he deepened the kiss as his hand went behind her to cradle her head, gently massaging her scalp. Charlotte felt pleasure rush through her like a lightning bolt and she let out a gasp and she kissed him back.  
All her aches and pains were forgotten as she sat up further on his lap and started rubbing her body up against his. Phil knew that he shouldn’t be doing this here. It was cold and there was nothing except the hard floor to lay on, but he could not stop himself as his hand drifted from her stomach to further up under her shirt, causing her to gasp in pleasure. They both missed each other too much to set this off any longer and he pulled his sweatshirt off and laid it down on the floor before lowering her down underneath him.  
“I love you” she whispered to him as his lips once again met hers. Phil’s heart soared as he pulled back to look down at his wife.  
“I love you” he whispered back, elated to see her face light up once again just like it did years ago when he asked her to trust him.


	26. Without A Word...

“Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil!” Charlotte squealed as she used her key to open the front door of her apartment. He had been gone for a month and had promised her that he would be back from where ever he had been and waiting for her when she got home. She had missed him terribly and had not been able to sleep very well without telling him how her day had gone.   
She had been accepted at a local college and was going to study to be a nurse. She had known this for three weeks now and could hardly stand it that she had no one to share her excitement with. Phil was the only person she knew and he was her best friend. Granted, he was her only friend, but that didn’t matter to Charlotte in the least.   
Her front door swung open and she was greeted by a dark silence that made her want to cry in frustration. He had promised he would be there and he had never broken a promise before, even when she was not too sure of what he was promising. Charlotte flicked the light on and went to her room, a quick peek in the kitchen and living room confirming what she thought. Phil was defiantly not here. Charlotte dropped her purse on her bed and stripped out of her clothes. Walking into her bathroom she turned the hot water on and stepped inside. Washing with her favorite watermelon scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash, Charlotte shaved her legs and scrubbed at her skin until it was so clean it was a little raw.   
Getting out and drying off, she wrapped her hair in a towel and rubbed lotion into her freshly washed body. She pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and rolled the waistline a couple times, and then she grabbed her favorite t-shirt, a blue shirt with the Capitan America shield on it, and pulled it over her head. Drying her hair off with the towel a bit, Charlotte twisted it into a messy mass on top of her head and secured it with a grey scrunche.   
She was upset at Phil not being there like she expected, but mabie she had herd him wrong. She opened her front door and stepped out to grab her mail from her postal slot. Chancing a look, Charlotte froze as she noticed the lights of Phil’s apartment shining under the door. She quickly dropped the mail on the small stand by the door and grabbed her key ring with the keys to both her and Phil’s apartment. She locked her apartment door and soon found herself in front of Phil’s door.   
Opening the door, the first thing Charlotte saw was Phil’s travel bags on the floor in the hallway. The lights were on in the front hall, but the living room beyond that was dark. Another light from the bedroom drew Charlotte’s attention. She closed the door softly and padded her way towards the bedroom, her bare feet making no sound on the hardwood floor as she went. The silence was defining and threatened to crush her. The light, she noticed, was not that bright and realized it was coming from the bathroom.   
As she peeked around the corner into the bedroom, a strong hand flew out and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her fully into the room. She let out with a small scream as she was tripped with the force of a sweeping leg. She winced as her back slammed against the hard floor, bit her lip enough to make it bleed as her head made a loud crack when it connected with the hard wood. Her vision blurred as she felt a heavy, hard body straddle her chest, trapping her arms to their sides. Her eyes widened in fear as her vision cleared and she saw Phil on top of her, every muscle in his body tensed and ready.   
Ready for what? She had never actually seen this side of Phil. She had passed out before, when he had rescued her the time they first met. It scared her to death as she looked up into his emotionless eyes that seemed to stare straight through her.   
“…Phil?” she whimpered a bit, tears quickly filling her eyes at the pain. Her body hurt from hitting the floor so hard, but that was nothing compared to the pain of his cold stare. Her voice must have jolted him out of it, because a confused look crossed his face for a second before he recognized her.   
“Charlotte!” he gasped in horror at what he had just done. He quickly got off her and watched her for a reaction. He could see that he had scared her quite a bit and waited for her to react first. She tried to sit up, but her head protested and the room shifted in her sight. She felt a gentle hand on the back of her neck and she was slowly pulled up until she was sitting. She turned to look at him and his heart wrenched painfully as a tear escaped her eye. He couldn’t hold back any longer and placing his hand back behind her neck, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her up next to him on the floor, leaning against the foot board of his bed. He was relieved that she did not resist when he pulled her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and the other went around her shoulders as he held her close.   
The silence was terrible and he was afraid to say something as he sat there feeling Charlotte’s silent, trembling body close to his. He took a chance and spoke, knowing she deserved an explanation about his actions.   
“I’m so sorry Charlotte! I have been on edge for the last couple weeks and didn’t think when I heard the door. I just reacted.” He whispered in her ear softly and sincerely. “I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I love you.”   
Charlotte hid her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his body, holding him tight. Phil winced as his cracked ribs protested to the pressure. Charlotte loosened her grip and pulled back to look at his face, a worried frown on her face. When she finally got her first good look at his face her eyes widened in shock.   
His lower lip was split and his nose was all black and blue, a strip across the bridge telling her that it had been broken. His right eye was so swollen that he could just barely open it. From the way he tensed up when she hugged him, she would have wagered a guess that he had a couple ribs that were fractured at the least. She knew he wouldn’t want to talk about it. He never talked about his work and he never asked her about her past. They skirted around those topics.   
Charlotte got to her feet and held out her hands to help him up. With some maneuvering, he was finally on his feet. She pulled him over to his bed and she helped him into bed. She silently padded into the bathroom and got a cup with some water, along with some ibuprofen and a cool, wet rag. Walking back into the bedroom, Charlotte watched as he downed the meds with the water. She set the cup on the night stand and sat on the bed next to him, dabbing the cool, wet rag all over his face.   
The caring that she showed to him made his heart ache with love. He didn’t know how he lived before her, but he did know he didn’t deserve her. She was scared and shocked at his actions, but she had forgiven him and proceeded to take care of him, all without a word.   
Phil reached up and took the rag from her; she had a bit of blood in the corner of her mouth. She must have bit her lip when she hit the floor. He stretched his arm up and dabbed the blood away from her face. Then he tossed the rag across the room and into the hamper. He scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers as she crawled in between them with him. He wrapped his arm around her as she settled her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest, careful of his ribs. They lay there like that all night, sharing each other’s warmth and comfort with one another. Neither of them said a word to the other, because nothing needed to be said.


	27. Living In The Moment...

Charlotte’s apartment building allowed pets and when her next door neighbors had asked, Charlotte agreed to watch their dog while they were on vacation. They were gone for two months touring Europe. Charlotte almost instantly regretted it and the large shaggy dog proceeded to pee on the floors, shed all over the place, and tear anything and everything he could get a hold of. He smelled bad and she had to give him a bath. He sat still as she wet him down and worked up the soap into a good lather in his fur. When she reached for the spray nozzle, he bolted out of the tub and out of the bathroom.   
“GET BACK HERE YOU MUTT!” Charlotte yelled as she jumped to her feet and took off after him. Through the bedroom and across her bed, tipping over her clean laundry basket and racing into the living room, she was unable to catch the dog. She raced into the living room to find the dog rolling on the couch happily. He saw her and jumped up, racing off again. Charlotte chased him around the living room a couple things. Failing to catch the vase and picture frames that were knocked over in the process, she winced at the sound of broken glass.   
She had just entered the kitchen and saw that the dog had already got water and soap all over everything in the kitchen, when she heard the front door open. The dog’s ears perked up and he took off like a bolt. Charlotte made a grab for him, but missed as the slippery floor sent her sprawling.   
Phil had heard a commotion in Charlotte’s apartment as he came home from work that day. He was taking her out tonight and had wanted to shower and dress quickly, figuring she would be ready for him. The sound of shattering glass reached his ear and he was at her door in a flash, opening it and stepping inside.   
A large, shaggy dog, Phil recognized as one of his neighbor’s, came running for the door and freedom. Phil’s hand reached out and he nabbed the dog by his scruff, shutting the door before it could escape.   
“Just where do you think you are going Baldwin?” Phil asked as he led the dog further into the apartment. He only got as far as the kitchen. Charlotte was sprawled on the floor, her chin in her hand as she looked up at Phil and Baldwin. Phil took in her wet and dirty appearance as he tried to hold back the oncoming laughter that bubbled up.   
Charlotte’s glare settled on the large dripping dog. Her eyes narrowed at his panting figure.   
“Your match has been met dog.” She threatened in a low menacing tone, making the word “dog” sound like an insult. Phil’s laughter was no longer contained. Charlotte looked so cute lying there on the kitchen floor, soaking wet, dirt from a potted plant that had been knocked over stuck to her feet and the bottoms of her jeans. A smudge of dirt swept across her cheek and soap suds in her hair.   
He was still chuckling at her as she got to her feet and sent a small glare his way as she carefully made her way across the rest of the wet floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, knowing she was irritated at him for laughing and didn’t want to be pleasant to him.   
“Look at me.” He commanded her gently. She shook her head stubbornly and refused to look at him. He stared at her patiently until she slowly turned her head to look up at him. His eyes sparkled with laughter and love as he leaned down slowly, towards her lips.  
Charlotte was irritated at him for laughing at her, but the sight of his lips coming towards hers made her breath catch in her throat and her body tingled in anticipation. Her head spun as he drew closer and just as his lips touched hers, darkness swirled up and took her with it.   
When Charlotte’s body went limp in his arm, Phil had no choice but to let go of the sopping wet and soapy dog to swing her body up into his arms. His heart raced as he ran into the bedroom and stripped the wet blanket off the top of her bed, before placing her on it.   
“Charlotte!” he called out, lightly slapping her cheeks trying to get a reaction. She let out a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open. Phil breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.   
“What happened?” Charlotte asked as Phil helped her to stand up. He hovered over her for a moment until he was sure she was ok. Charlotte looked up at him with confused eyes.   
Phil didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure what had caused Charlotte to faint, but he wondered if it had been something he had done. He allowed silence to rein in the room for a minute until an idea came to him. He was probably wrong and his male ego was putting this thought into his head, but it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.   
Phil stepped closer to Charlotte, snaking his arms slowly around her waist and pulling her body close to his. He felt her body tremble slightly and heard her breath hitch. As he lowered his lips to hers in a slow seductive manner, Phil paid close attention to her body’s reaction. She went completely still as he came closer to her. He could tell that she was holding her breath, he was not sure if Charlotte was aware of it however.   
Charlotte was completely focused on Phil’s lips as they moved closer to hers. They hovered an inch away before they stopped, causing her to moan in frustration. Her head felt light and dizzy, like she had been spinning in circles for a long time.   
A soft chuckle came from Phil as he tightened his hold on her waist, keeping her from sliding to the floor.   
“You forgot to breathe love.” Phil murmured softly as he looked deep into Charlotte’s eyes. At his words, her eyes popped open wide and pink flooded her face, causing Phil to laugh softly. He leaned forward to give the promised kiss, but was interrupted half an inch away by a loud bark.   
“You get started on cleaning the rest of the apartment and I will finish with our friend here, in the bathroom.” Phil broke away from Charlotte gently leading her towards the living room. She looked over her shoulder to send a glare at the large dog before she left the room. He turned back and saw Baldwin through the doorway to Charlotte’s bathroom, sitting in the bathtub patiently, for someone to finish his bath.   
Phil shook his head in amazement as he removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so the dog couldn’t get far if he escaped again. After rinsing and rewashing Baldwin again, Phil towel dried the dog, thoroughly drying him enough so his fur wouldn’t drip all over. He mopped the floor with the towels and dropped them in the dirty clothes hamper.   
Charlotte had finished cleaning the kitchen floor and had the glass and pottery picked up from the living room floor. She was almost done vacuuming the carpet when Baldwin came into the room. He sniffed at a small pile of dirt, and then turned and climbed into his oversized pillow that served as a bed. Charlotte was just wondering where Phil had disappeared to, as she ran the vacuum over the last square inch of carpet and turned the loud machine off, when a pair of hands slid their way around her waist and entrapped her in their embrace.   
Phil pulled Charlotte tighter and she didn’t resist as she leaned her head back on his chest (he was that much taller than her). He rested his chin gently on her head and felt her deep sigh.   
“I am going to assume that it is now too late for us to do whatever you had planned for us.” Charlotte glared again at Baldwin, who was now asleep. Phil smiled softly at her statement. It may not have been what he had planned for them to do this evening, but from his current position, it was not all that bad at all.   
“We can do that tomorrow night” he told her softly, “We have plenty of evenings to do anything we want to do.”  
One hour later Phil had been to his apartment and had showered, gotten into comfy clothes and was back in Charlotte’s apartment. She was in a white tank top and a pair of black shorts, her hair was pulled back into a braid and she had fuzzy blue socks on her feet. Phil had brought a movie and they were currently curled up together, under a large comforter, watching the movie in the living room. It was one of those nights that Charlotte was sure was perfect. Phil knew that if he could live in that moment forever, he would be happy forever.


	28. Too Short For Graduation Robes...

Charlotte looked through the large crowd of people, trying to catch sight of Phil. She knew he was somewhere around here, looking for her as well. She was trying to see over people’s heads, but she was too short and she kept stepping on her graduation robes. She had told them they were too long, but no one had done anything about it so she had to deal with it on her own. She didn’t know anything about sewing so she had taken a few pins and pinned it up.   
Charlotte jumped, trying to see over the crowd, but with no success. Suddenly a pair of large hands settled on her waist, from behind. Charlotte smiled as Phil whispered in her ear. His voice sending shivers down her spine.   
“Congratulations baby! You did a good job!” He kissed the soft curve of her ear. Her smile brightened as he pulled her body back into his and hugged her close to him. “I knew you would. You are too smart not to succeed.” His last words made Charlotte mentally wince. She was not smart. If she was, she would have finished high school right away and graduated from college years ago, instead of what she actually did.   
Charlotte turned in Phil’s arms and smiled brightly up at him. He returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her lips gently. He was more proud of her and in love with her than he could ever express… well, almost.   
Later that night, they were sitting at a table in her favorite restraunt. It was not fancy, it was a small family owned place that served good home cooked meals.   
They ordered their food and sat there in each other’s company until it came. Was it just her or did Phil seem nervous about something? Charlotte wondered as she caught Phil glancing at the waitress for what seemed like the hundredth time. Charlotte looked at the waitress herself. The woman looked to be about 19 or 20, still very young. Her bright blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail that bounced and whipped back and forth as she moved to serve customers. Her legs were long and tan and Charlotte knew the woman would be taller than her by at least six inches. Her tanned skin was complimented by bright glacier blue eyes that seemed to almost glow with their brightness.   
Charlotte felt an instant pang of jealousy that took her by surprise as she saw Phil glance at the woman yet again. The waitress’s eye’s met his and she smiled brightly and she nodded her head.   
Phil looked back at Charlotte, pretending he hadn’t noticed that she had caught on to his strange behavior.   
“You should have no problem finding a good position at a good hospital. You graduated at the top of your class.” Phil said, continuing the conversation they had been having about what she was going to do next. “You could even get a bigger place, with the income.”   
Charlotte’s heart wrenched yet again that night as he brought up moving somewhere else. She didn’t want to leave, because she didn’t want to lose him. He had been so distracted for the last couple weeks. He talked to her less and had even at one point told her he didn’t want to spend the evening with her, which had hurt her terribly. She had gone back to her apartment and cried all night, into her pillow. She was exhausted the next day, but had gone to her classes and work in a trance like state. When she got home she had tried calling him half a dozen times with no luck.   
It was still early in the day, much too early to go to bed, but that is what she did. In a pair of her underwear and one of Phil’s t-shirts, Charlotte curled up on her bed, not bothering to cover herself with a blanket, she continued with her heartbroken crying.   
It had been dark for a couple hours, when Charlotte heard a key in the lock on her front door turn. She heard the sound, but didn’t react, she was shivering with cold and still had tears running down her face as she had slipped into a dazed like state that didn’t allow sleep to come.   
Phil was surprised that Charlotte had not been in his apartment when he had gotten home that night. He felt terrible the night before telling her to go home, but he was busy that night. He was going to a jewelry store to buy a ring. It had been a long time since they first met and he was more in love with Charlotte than the first day. He was going to ask her to be his wife.   
He walked into her apartment, his concern growing at the sight of a dark apartment. He knew she was there; her purse and keys were sitting on the hall floor.   
“Charlotte” he called out in question. He was greeted by a small sniffling sound coming from her bedroom. His feet hurried to her bedroom door and he looked inside. What he saw made his heart clench.   
Charlotte was lying on top of the bed in a pair of underwear and one of his shirts that he had left over there. The blankets were at the end of the bed, untouched. He could see from the distance that her body was shivering from the cold air, but when he neared the bed, he saw the tracks down her face that told him she had been crying a lot. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and drooping from crying and a lack of sleep.   
“Oh baby” he said in a soft tone as she finally turned to look up at him. Her expression nearly killed him and he lay down on the bed next to her, intending to hold her, but the second his hands touched her, she shrank away from him. Her rejection hurt, but Phil didn’t allow it to make him give up.   
“No love,” he whispered soothingly as he reached out again, “Don’t run from me. There is no need for that. Come here and let me hold you.” He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her across the bed and tight against him. She resisted a little bit longer, but finally gave up and pressed up against his warm body. She sobbed into his chest as he held her shivering body close to him, stroking her head with one hand and whispering words of comfort in her ear.   
He hadn’t meant to hurt her; he just didn’t want her knowing what he was up to just yet. When she had calmed down, he got up off the bed, bringing her with him. Phil carried her across the room and into her bathroom. Setting her down on the countertop, Phil turned to the shower and turned it on and adjusted the temperature. He turned back to Charlotte and gently pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her in only her underwear. He picked her up off the counter and set her on her feet. Gently sliding the last of her clothing down her legs, Phil helped her under the warm stream of water. He stripped down and joined her under the stream of water. He wasn’t anything but proper normally, and had never seen her naked before now. He was only concerned with her wellbeing. He knew she felt like crap after all that crying and a shower would help make her feel better. He had no intentions of stepping in the shower with any of his clothes on. Thus, he stripped for the practical reasons that he didn’t want to drip water all over her apartment and she would not wash herself. She still seemed to be in a trance like state, where she knew what was going on, but didn’t really seem to care one way or the other.   
Phil very quickly and modestly washed her body up and down, getting all of her clean and allowing her body to get used to the sudden heat. He turned the temperature up a bit when her body had adjusted and was no longer cold. He put shampoo in her hair and massaged her scalp for a long while before rinsing it out and putting in conditioner. Her turned the temperature up again and began to massage her scalp some more. After rinsing her hair out again, Phil turned the shower off and helped Charlotte out. She stood still on the carpet as he got out a large soft towel and dried her gently with it. He wrapped her hair in it and got another towel and wrapped her body in it. He would wait to dry off himself, as he wanted to take care of her first.   
He picked her up in his arms and carried her back into her bedroom. Lying her down in her bed, he noticed that she was starting to become a little bit more responsive. He reached down and pulled the comforter up the bed to cover her, now very warm body. Being a male, he could not help but notice the perfect shape of her body or the softness of her skin as it pressed against him.   
He could feel his body responding painfully, but he refused to be anything less than honorable towards her. He loved her too much to be so disrespectful towards her. He was started turning towards the bathroom to dry himself off and get dressed when a small, soft hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to the bed to see Charlotte’s eyes looking him up and down, finally meeting his eyes. Pain and hurt were swirling in their depths and Phil broke as she reached up for him to come hold her. He slipped his wet body under the covers and drew her into his arms.   
His lips met hers and like always, fireworks exploded. He held her close and deepened the kiss, turning it into a frantic and passionate kiss. Charlotte pressed her body against his and his body got painfully hard. If they went any further, there would be no turning back. He pulled back from her and broke their kiss. He was too honorable to take such a decision away from her.   
Charlotte was confused at first by his sudden withdraw until she saw the pained restraint in his expression that made her realize he was giving her a choice. Her heart leapt with love and she reached out to caress his jawline, causing him to look straight into her eyes. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned forward and kissed him softly at first, but then more passionately as she felt him respond and begin to kiss her back. He ground her body harder against his and she rubbed against him like she wanted to crawl under his skin and stay there forever. There was no stopping it now; they had passed the point of no return.


	29. Framing The Apple Pie...

Charlotte ran that memory over in her mind and she saw the waitress come over to their table, a couple of small plates in her hands, a piece of apple pie with a squirt of whipped cream on each of the plates. She knew Phil wasn’t interested in the waitress. They had been out together a lot and he had never shown the slightest interest in any other woman except for Charlotte.  
The waitress set the plates down in front of Charlotte and Phil and walked away, making sure Charlotte didn’t see the excited smile on her face as she faced them. Charlotte looked over to Phil and was surprised to see his eyes studying her intently as if he was waiting for something. He noticed her ignoring her desert and began to talk again about moving out of the apartment building.  
“I am hoping to buy a house soon and move out of my apartment. It is too small for two people to live in.” he stated as he took interest in his pie. Charlotte’s heart crumbled at his news of moving out. Mabie he didn’t love her anymore if he was buying a house with someone else.  
“Who else would need so much room to live with you?” She asked, trying to keep the choked sound from letting him know she was heartbroken. She looked down at her pie, so he would not see the tears that gathered there.  
Something shiny was sticking out of the top of the whipped cream on top of her pie. She blinked a couple times to clear her eyes of tears and when she could see what it was, Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“My wife, I hope, would probably like a nice house instead of a tiny apartment. I will provide that for her, along with everything else that she could possibly need,” Phil’s voice was filled with love as Charlotte’s head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. He was now kneeling on one knee by her chair, looking up at her in anticipation.  
“Including my undying love that grows for you more and more every day I am lucky enough to know you.” He continued as Charlotte’s eyes filled with tears again. Her heart soared with the words he said to her and the love she felt for him. She was unable to speak so she just nodded her head and threw herself into his arms, spreading kisses all over his face finally reaching his lips.  
“I love you so much more than you will ever know!” he whispered fiercely as he broke their kiss. They suddenly became aware of the clapping and cheering that surrounded them. All the people that were there were congratulating Phil and Charlotte and were touched by the show of love that the couple had for each other.  
Phil and Charlotte went back to the apartment after they sat down and ate their pie. Charlotte was not sure how she managed to eat the pie after that. She wanted to have it framed; marking the date her love bound them together for the rest of their lives.  
Phil gently pulled Charlotte towards his apartment, where they had both been staying for the last couple days, since the night he had found her lying in bed crying her heart out. When they were not working, they were together, never more than an apartment length away from each other.  
Phil unlocked the door and opened it for her to enter, but when she stepped forward, he took her by surprise and scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside, closing the door behind them, her giggling sounding heavenly in his ears. He carried her to his bedroom, refusing to set her down.  
“I can walk you know. I don’t think you don’t have to carry me until we are married.” She gasped out through her giggles.  
Phil grinned at her, taking her breath away.  
“I’m just being thorough. There is no harm in that.” He retorted as he entered the bedroom and walked over to the bed. Lying her down on the bed he smiled down at her. She was always unbelievably pretty, but the sight of his ring glittering on her finger made her stunningly beautiful. She smiled up at him, love shining in her eyes as she reached her arms up to him.  
Phil leaned down over her, bracing his arms on either side of her head. He lowered his lips to hers and, as usual, fireworks shot off for just the two of them. Charlotte gasped lightly as she felt his hands slowly unzipping the pale pink sun dress that she had worn that day for her graduation. Soon it was discarded to the floor, forgotten. The sudden need to feel skin against skin overtook Charlotte reached up and unbuttoned his shirt quickly as she felt Phil’s hand caressing over her stomach. The lightness of his touch sending shivers through her body.  
Soon Phil had his shirt and pants removed and on the floor with Charlotte’s dress. Phil lowered his body to hers and she gasped at the feel of his large, hard body against her small, soft body. The only thing that stood between them now was his boxers, her lace underwear and bra.  
Phil kissed Charlotte deeply, tilting her head back, his lips made their way down her jaw and the slender column of her neck. Settling at the base of her throat, he started back up along her collar bone and up to the sensitive pulse point just under her ear. His hands running lightly up and down her sides and stomach, making the sensations running through her magnify.  
She let out a gasp of pleasure as his lips hit her pulse point and her hands ran through the hair at the back of his neck, then down over his shoulders and his back, feeling his muscles rippling powerfully.  
He was so strong and powerful. More than enough to do a great deal of harm to many things, but his gentleness and restraint when he touched her took her breath away. He was so strong, but he never used anything more than a feather light touch when he was holding her in his arms, holding her tight, but never tight enough to hurt her. She knew he could if he wanted to and it was enough to know that he restrained himself so much with her, she knew he loved her.  
The rest of their clothes were soon deposited on the ever growing pile on the floor. The garments stayed there for the rest of the weekend, their owners never leaving the apartment.  
Phil and Charlotte spent the weekend alone together, completely in love and totally happy. They did not speak much, but they got to know each other even more as they stayed together, one never far from the other.  
It could not possibly get any better than this, Charlotte thought as she watched Phil getting dressed for work Monday morning, from the warm comfort of his bed. Phil looked over at her and she snapped her eyes shut, not wanting him to know she was awake, let alone that she had been watching his every move.  
The sound of soft footsteps reached her ears, but she couldn’t tell which direction they went. A few moments of silence didn’t help her to figure out where he was. Suddenly, Charlotte was aware of the bed being pressed down on either side of her. She struggled to keep a straight face, she knew where he was now and she tried desperately to keep up the charade of being asleep. She thought she was doing a fair job of it, until she felt Phil lean down towards her. She could feel his breath on her neck as his lips came near to her ear.  
“You are a terrible actress love” he murmured softly in her ear. Charlotte’s resolve broke as she giggled at being caught. Phil placed a loving kiss on her lips and pulled away. He looked down at her and chuckled at the sight of her face turning pink and her eyes opening to look at him.  
“I guess I’m going to have to work on that then.” She teased him as she curled up further into the blankets. He kissed her on the forehead and left for work, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Nick Fury had been working with Agent Coulson for a long time and this was not the first time he had come in to work with a small smile on his face, but today the smile was more noticeable as he walked up to Nick, ready to receive his orders.  
“Agent Coulson” Nick nodded to his agent, ready to get to the bottom of it all, “What has you in such a good mood this morning?”  
Phil had never shown anything more than the stiffest respect for his boss, but this morning he could not contain himself as he flashed his boss with a brief happy smile.  
“I asked Charlotte to marry me.” He answered his boss quickly and right to the point, as always. Nick was not all that surprised. He was well aware of his agent’s lives outside of work and knew that Agent Coulson had been seeing the girl that had ran from Marcus Deberaough. He had been sent a couple years back, to find out why Marcus was after her. After they discovered she was once his girlfriend, they figured out the rest quickly.  
Charlotte had fallen in love with him at first, but slowly came to realize exactly how much of a monster he really was. She ran from him and he was furious, he sent out to anyone on the streets that would bring her in an offer of a favor when they needed it.  
Nick had seen to it that her tracks were covered well, so no one would be able to find her easily. Phil had saved her from the couple of men that had tried to do her off.  
Phil had never mentioned anything, but Nick knew he had continued to stick around her, looking out for her when she needed it. Phil would never admit it, but Nick was also aware that the girl took care of him, just as much as he did her. Phil started to take more time for himself and Nick was quite happy that he had found something to make him slow down and make him enjoy life. Agent Coulson did not have a bad life, but Nick knew it was not entirely complete or happy.  
Nick’s good eye, regarded Phil with a twinkle. That was the only emotion he allowed himself to show. Turning back to the controls, Nick pressed a few buttons before speaking again.  
“From the smile on your face, I can assume she accepted your proposal.” He stated gruffly as he turned to see Agent Coulson’s, now composed face. Nick clapped his hand on Phil’s shoulder and shook his hand briefly.  
“Congratulations Phil” was all he said before turning back to his work.


	30. New Chapter...

Charlotte was in the bathroom in Phil’s apartment. She adjusted the water temperature and undressed slowly, not caring if she used all the hot water. It was late at night and she was exhausted. She had spent all day moving her things into Phil’s apartment. They had both agreed that it was pointless to keep both apartments when they both slept in the same one every night.   
She pulled her shirt and bra up over her head and tossed them into the hamper. She was unaware of her audience, watching from the slightly open door, as she bent over to push the tight fitting shorts over her hips, her underwear going with them. They soon followed the rest of the clothes into the hamper.   
She pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall down her back in long waves. It felt like silk on her back. She sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror and wished Phil was there. She knew he was off doing something and would not be back until tomorrow night, probably early morning.   
She sighed again as she stepped into the shower and under the steady stream of hot water. She moaned softly at the feeling of the hot soothing water as it ran over her body and washed away the strain and dirt of the day. She sighed as she slowly washed her body with her watermelon scented body wash.   
She was so tired that she did not hear anything, especially the sound of the door being opened further, or the pad of bare feet across the floor towards the shower stall. She had her eyes closed and did not see the body step into the shower behind her. She ducked her head under the water and let the heat soak all of her hair and her face. The tense muscles on the back of her neck began to relax when a pair of large hands touched her from behind and slid around to the front of her body.   
Charlotte’s eyes snapped open as she let out a scream of surprise and fear as she started to struggle against the intruder, but the arms that held her were strong and she wasn’t getting anywhere. She tried to twist about to hit or kick at the intruder, but he wasn’t having that either and held her tight. Charlotte let out a sob, wishing Phil was there to save her.   
Phil had finished with his work a lot earlier than normal. The assignment he was on ended abruptly when the person they were after gave up unexpectedly. This allowed Phil to go home a full twenty-four hours earlier than expected. Charlotte wasn’t expecting him, but would be surprised to see him.   
He stepped quietly through the door of their apartment and listened to see where she was at that moment. The sound of water reached his ears and he smiled as he removed his tie and jacket, walking towards the bathroom beyond the bedroom.   
The door was opened a crack, not enough to slip inside, but it did offer a good view of the inside of his bathroom. Charlotte stood in front of the mirror; she had just adjusted the temperature of the water and was pulling her shirt off over her head, her bra coming off with it. The sight of her soft curves had Phil’s complete attention instantly. He started unbuttoning his shirt and continued getting undressed as he watched his future wife from the doorway.   
She bent over and pushed her pants and underwear down over her hips and stepped out of them, throwing them in the hamper. She stepped into the shower stall and Phil hurried to get undressed the rest of the way.   
He nudged the door opened, wincing as it squeaked a bit, he slipped into the bathroom and made his way across the bathroom. He realized that if she had heard him, she would have asked who was there, instead of remaining silent like she had. Phil was going to surprise her more than he had originally planned. He stepped into the shower stall behind her and watched for a moment as she leaned forward to let the water run over her face.   
Phil smiled softly as he reached forward and touched her back, sliding his hands around to her stomach so he could hold her. Her reaction shocked him for a moment, but he recognized that her first reaction to such a situation was that way because her mind had drifted off and she was relaxed, not expecting anything to happen.   
She let out a scream and began to struggle to get out of his grasp. Phil didn’t want her to slip and hurt herself trying to get away, so he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him. A sob broke from her lips as she continued to struggle with him, not yet realizing who it was. That sound alone was enough to make his heart wrench painfully at her fear.   
“Don’t do that love! It’s just me! It’s just me Charlotte!” he said in a soothing voice, loud enough for her to hear over the running water, but soft enough so as not to scare her further.   
Charlotte heard Phil’s voice through her struggles and it took her another couple seconds to realize that he was the intruder standing behind her, holding her close to him. Her body, now tensed up again, sagged against his and he pulled her close, his strong arms supporting her weight easily.   
He turned her gently and pulled her trembling body close to him again, stroking her hair with one hand.   
“I’m sorry love. I wouldn’t have tried to surprise you if I had known it would scare you so much. I finished early and thought you would be happy to see me home early. So I just kind of snuck in quietly. I didn’t realize you didn’t hear the door squeak when I opened it.” Phil murmured in her ear as she turned her head to look up at him. She breathed a deep sigh and laid her head back down on his chest, glad that it was him and not someone else.   
Phil held her for a long time, both of them letting the constant stream of hot water relax their muscles as they stood there. When the water started to get cool, Charlotte drew away from him and turned to shut the water off. They both got out and dried each other off with large towels. By now Charlotte was both tired and relaxed, the heat of the water still radiating from her body. Without bothering to put anything on, they shut off the lights in the apartment and crawled into bed.   
Charlotte curled into Phil’s embrace and they both let out a deep, tired sigh. Charlotte turned her face up to Phil and placed her lips to his softly, kissing him slow. Phil kissed her back just as tenderly, stopping her hand as it started to slide down his hard body.   
“You are too tired tonight love. You need to sleep.” He whispered as he led her hand back up to his chest where it had been resting. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, she smelled like watermelon, as always and he smiled contently. He loved her scent, soft, feminine, with a splash of watermelon. It was a smell that was all her own. He pulled her close as he felt her body relax and drift off to sleep. Phil was not that far behind her.   
Phil was drifting between being awake and asleep. Something was tickling him all over his body and he couldn’t get it to just go away. He allowed his mind to drift towards the awake side of his mind and was instantly aware of a small, soft hand drifting across his chest and over his stomach. It was just barely skimming over his skin and the feather soft touches sent his skin shivering.   
Charlotte was obviously awake. What she was doing was beyond him. The best he could figure was that she was either trying to explore his body without him being aware of it, or she was trying to wake him up. He tried his best to keep his body still for her as her hand roamed his body, but as it drifted lower, he couldn’t take it any longer.   
“Only continue if you intend on following through with that action.” He ground out threateningly, not opening his eyes just yet. He felt her jump a bit when he spoke and her hand froze on his stomach, just below his belly button. He waited patiently to see what she would do.   
Charlotte stared at his face, his eyes still closed, in shock. She had been sure he was asleep, but now she knew better. His threat floated around between them as he waited to see what she would do and she decided what to do.   
Phil was just about to open his eyes when he felt her hand continue on its journey downward. He breathed in deeply as his body responded by instantly getting hard. Then she was gone.   
The bed shifted and she rose from the bed. Phil opened his eyes and caught sight of Charlotte opening the dresser and pulling out a pair of thin short, shorts and slipping them over her hips, then a tiny little tube top that didn’t cover much more than the shorts. She turned and smiled at him, a devilish grin played on her lips as she met his gaze.   
“I just remembered that I need to get the rest of my stuff out before noon.” She told him simply. Phil turned to look at the clock, it was nine-thirty. He groaned and rolled over to bury his face in her pillow. Something told him, she knew about that before she started torturing him.   
Two hours later they had Charlotte’s apartment cleared out and Phil’s apartment now looked like two people lived in it. There were two tooth brushes in the bathroom and a few makeup products. Charlotte, not being one to wear a lot of the stuff, had perfume, eyeliner, mascara, a small eye shadow compact, and pale pink lip gloss. The eye shadow compact had four colors, pale pink, pale blue, white and a smoky grey.   
There were other things around the apartment, like books on the bookshelf and movies under the television. A few framed pictures of her and Phil were sitting on the shelf and book case. Phil must have put them there for her to feel more at home.   
Charlotte went back over to give it a last once over before locking up for the last time, while Phil put away the kitchen utensils that came from her apartment. Charlotte walked through her apartment, remembering all of the memories she had of this place, every one of them had Phil in it. From the time he had saved her for the second time and carried her home to take care of her and she attacked him with her baseball bat, to the time he found her cold and crying and taken care of her tenderly, making love to her afterwards.   
That was the first time anyone had ever been gentle and slow and careful with her, in bed, in her life. She shivered at the thought and smiled softly at the tear of joy that escaped the corner of her eye, as she looked down at the glittering ring on her finger. It was enough that he loved her. It would have been enough if he had just cared for her, but he loved her enough to want to be with her for the rest of their lives.   
Turning around, Charlotte walked out of the apartment that started it all, and locked the door, turning to face the next chapter of her life.


	31. Day Dreams And Late Nights...

Charlotte walked down the stairs and returned the key to the apartment. She walked back up the stairs and opened the door to her new home. Silence echoed through the apartment, making her wonder where Phil was.   
“Phil?” she called out as she took a couple steps through the door and shut it behind her. The click of the door locking automatically was a loud echo that seemed to set things into motion. The second the door locked, Phil walked out of the kitchen and directly towards her.   
Charlotte’s eyes widened as she saw the look on his face. He was after her for teasing him this morning. She was in the hall, in front of the door and had nowhere to go. She was trapped.   
Deciding she was not going to give in without a fight, Charlotte waited until he was a little more than an arm’s length from her and she ducked under his arm and bolted around him. She felt his fingers grabbing her clothes and allowed him to pull her button up shirt off of her, popping the buttons as she ran by.   
Charlotte let out a childlike giggle as she darted into the living room and around the couch, Phil in hot pursuit. As she rounded the couch a third time, she chanced a look behind her, her hair flying in her face and blocking her view. As she reached up to push her hair away, she looked behind her, there was no one there.   
At that moment, she hit something hard and solid. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from landing on her butt. Suddenly, she was being lifted in strong arms and Phil threw her over his shoulder. She let out a playful shriek as his hands wandered up the backs of her thighs and gave her butt a teasing pinch.   
Phil carried her into their bedroom and up to the bed. He dropped her off his shoulder and onto the bed. She bounced on the mattress a little and stared up at him as he stood there staring down at her. She smiled at him and he was shaken out of his trance. He leaned over her and kissed her softly, just a teasing nip at first, but then he deepened it and groaned as she rubbed her body against his.   
“You are going to pay for this morning.” He growled against her throat as he made his way down the slender column, he stopped and looked at her face when he heard her giggle wickedly. His eyes narrowed at her as she met his gaze. She reached down and framed his face with her small hands.   
“I certainly hope so Phil. I really do.” She whispered to him. He kissed her again, intent on extracting his revenge for the next several hours.   
Charlotte woke up to a strange noise. She sat up abruptly, listening for it again. Phil stirred a bit and opened his eyes. The noise sounded again and Charlotte let out a small laugh. She lay back down and laid her head on Phil’s chest. She looked up at him and smiled a bright smile.   
“My stomach has decided it is hungry.” She whispered to him in a serious voice, her eyes going wide for a second. As if on cue, her stomach growled in a very loud, obnoxious way. Phil chuckled as Charlotte giggled again at her stomach’s defiance.   
Phil got up and put on a pair of grey sweats and a grey t-shirt. He reached a hand towards Charlotte, lying on their bed, and helped her up. She pulled a pair of extremely short, white shorts and a hot pink sports bra. She adjusted her shorts once more and smiled up at Phil.   
They walked, hand in hand, to the kitchen, where they started to make sandwiches, too hungry for anything else. They took their food to the couch, where they put in a movie, and ate their dinner. It was dark out now and there was nothing left of the day to do anything more.   
Stacking their plates on the coffee table, Charlotte laid her head down on Phil’s shoulder as he reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her close to his side, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. They watched another movie after the first one was done. About half way through the movie, Charlotte was sitting in Phil’s lap, her head on his chest, fast asleep.   
Phil turned off the movie and television and got to his feet; Charlotte cradled in his arms, and carried her to bed. He had to go to work tomorrow and he knew she had to go to work as well. She still had her position at the small café, where she worked through college, and was going to stay there until they could find and train a replacement.   
Phil placed Charlotte down on their bed and pulled the covers up over her. Then crawling in behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body secure against his. Charlotte stirred a bit and turned her head a bit.   
“Phil…?” she murmured in a half asleep voice, wanting to hear his voice. Phil placed a kiss on her cheek and buried his face in her hair.   
“I’m here love…” He replied in a soft tone. Charlotte fell back asleep and Phil was asleep soon after that.   
Waking up the next morning was a quiet and intimate affair. They showered together and got dressed. Making breakfast together, they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. They walked out to the front of the building together, where they parted. Phil placed a loving kiss on Charlotte’s lips and got in his car and drove off.   
Charlotte stood there for a couple minutes with a dreamy smile on her face until she was interrupted by a voice nearby.   
“If you continue to stand there and day dream about Mr. Coulson, Miss. Charlotte, You are going to be late for work.” the voice of the elderly Mr. Wilkins from the first floor scolded her in a teasing tone. Charlotte was startled out of her day dream and smiled at the man, her cheeks turning pink at having been caught staring.   
“Good morning Mr. Wilkins!” Charlotte replied to the man who was still chuckling at the look on her face. Holding out his free arm, Mr. Wilkins wordlessly offered to walk her to work. Still smiling, Charlotte accepted the offer and took his arm and they were off.   
When they arrived at the café, Charlotte escorted Mr. Wilkins inside and bought him a coffee before starting her shift.   
Despite the good start to her day, it didn’t continue in the same manner. The other employee that was supposed to be in that day called in sick, and Charlotte couldn’t get a hold of anyone else to cover the position so she was alone. In the middle of the day it got busy. People were everywhere and Charlotte was going in all directions at the same time.   
After a few people left, with rude comments about the service, Charlotte managed to get a hold of herself and serve one person at a time and get more done. She worked through stuck up people that had to have their mochas just right, single mothers with screaming children that had runny noses and sneezed all over everything, the lunch crowd that was always in a hurry to get back to work. When it was finally time to close up, her entire body ached and her head still had not stopped spinning from the lunch rush. She locked the doors at nine and spent the next hour cleaning everything, stocking for the next day and ordering more supplies. It was five minutes after ten when she finally started walking home.


	32. Free At Last...

All that week, Charlotte was on her own running the café. Her boss kept calling her and telling her she was needed to run the café that day because there was no one else to do it. Charlotte tried to tell them she was sick and couldn’t do it, but the phone was hung up before she could get the first word out.   
Charlotte felt worse as the days went by. Phil had left a message on her phone the first day, saying that his boss was sending him somewhere for a few days and he wasn’t sure when he would be back.   
The only energy she had left after work was just barely enough to walk home and crawl into bed, setting her alarm for the next day.   
It was a Friday afternoon that Charlotte found a few minutes to herself. The café was empty, for once, and she had her head rested on the countertop, next to the cash register. Her head was pounding mercilessly and even though her skin was hot to the touch, her body was visibly shivering. The counter top felt nice and cool on her head.   
The sound of the bells on the door cut across her silence and sent her head to throbbing harder. She was past caring at this point. Even if the customer complains about the service, she was going to quit soon anyways, so if she got fired it wouldn’t matter all that much to her.   
Heavy footsteps approached the counter and Charlotte kept her head down, her eyes closed against the harsh light. The feet stopped and silence reigned through the café.   
“Can you just order first,” Charlotte murmured softly to the customer, “And then I could get up and get it for you?”   
“Or I could come back there and get what I want without disturbing you.” A familiar male voice answered her. Charlotte frowned a bit, causing her head to hurt more. Raising her head a bit, she chanced a look up at her customer. He stood there, in front of the counter, looking down at her with a disapproving frown marring his handsome features.   
“Hi Phil” Charlotte said, trying to hide the fact that she was sick from him, but her raw, scratchy voice made them both wince. “What are you doing here?”   
Phil frowned even more. He rounded the counter and started closing things up. Putting what needed to be cold, in the refrigerator and what needed to be washed, in the dish washer. He closed up the cash register and locked the money in the safe. He turned back to Charlotte and met her gaze. He could see she didn’t have her coat with her.   
Where is your coat Charlotte? Why don’t you have a jacket on at least?” He asked her in a demanding, yet soft tone that left nothing for excuses. Charlotte looked down at her shoes, not really wanting to answer him. His sigh echoed through the room and he stepped up next to her. His hand on her chin, forced her to look up at him and meet her eyes.   
“Next time, just don’t show up.” He murmured to her, “You are worth so much more than anything else in the world to me.” He waited for her to nod that she understood, then he shed his over coat and draped it on her. Helping her stand, Phil wrapped his coat more snug around her and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close to his chest as he carried her out to his car and strapping her in.   
Charlotte was fast asleep by the time he shut the car door.   
Two and a half weeks later found Charlotte lying on the couch clicking through the channels on the television. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to get up and do something, but she didn’t dare. Phil had been mother henning over her since he took her home from the café. He had been extremely irritated when her boss had called at six AM the next morning to ask her to work. He had answered and promptly informed the man that Charlotte would not be working there again and to find someone else to go run the café.   
Charlotte looked towards the door and decided to chance it. She pushed the blanket off her lap and placed her feet on the hard wood floor.   
“What do you think you are doing?” Phil’s voice asked from behind her. Charlotte jumped in surprise and let out a squeal of surprise. Phil was standing behind the couch, his arms crossed over his chest looking down at her as he waited for an answer.   
“I’m getting my laptop.” Charlotte stated simply. Phil arched an eyebrow at her and she explained further. “Because there is nothing on TV and I am bored. I want to do something!” Phil said nothing, just stood there staring at her. This only caused her to get more frustrated with him. He could not make her stay on the couch and in bed all the time. She knew better than him if she was up to doing something.   
“You cannot keep me on the couch forever Phil Coulson!” Charlotte went on, completely unaware that she had started to yell and also unaware of the smile that was twitching at his lips, threatening to show Charlotte just how much he had been waiting for this reaction.   
“In fact, I think I am going to go outside for a walk! And there is nothing that is going to stop me! What do you have to say about that?” she was standing less than an inch from him now. Her eyes were flaring with anger and her hair seemed to have gotten a life all its own. Phil stared down at her for a moment longer, looking straight in the eyes, before he allowed the smile to take over his lips and stretch across his face.   
“Good for you.” Was all he said. Charlotte opened her mouth to protest before shutting it again in astonishment. She blinked and stared at him, her eyes narrowed for the three seconds it took her to catch up and realize what he did.   
“I am surprised that you didn’t say something two days ago, however. You seemed so mad when I told you to stay in bed, after already having been there a week. I thought you were going to hit me over the head with that book of yours.” Phil chuckled as Charlotte stomped towards their bedroom to get dressed for outside. He waited for her in front of the door and when she appeared, fully dressed, he held her coat for her to put on. As she turned toward the door, looking down as she buttoned up her coat, Phil wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him.   
“Please promise me that you will never do anything that you don’t want to. When someone asks you, just say no….” Charlotte interrupted him with a sigh of irritation.   
“They didn’t give me a chance to say anything. I couldn’t have told them “no” if I wanted to.” She retorted, wrinkling her nose at him. He waited until she had stopped talking before he reached forward and smoothed out her nose by running his finger along it.   
“… and not do it anyways if you don’t get a chance to say anything. You cannot do that to yourself. You will get too sick one time and I can’t bear to imagine the consequences if that happened. I want you to stand up for yourself. I know you can.” Phil rested his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact with her, “You are strong and bright and stubborn. Use that to do what is best for you, not anyone else.”   
Phil turned away from Charlotte and opened the door to their apartment and ushered her out. When they got to the street, they walked hand in hand down the street, not looking at anything in particular, just walking.   
Phil finally led her into a small coffee shop on a small corner and they each got a coffee and Charlotte got a large apple cinnamon muffin. They sat in silence for a while. After about ten minutes, Phil reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large magazine. Charlotte looked at him funny until she saw what the magazine was for. Tears filled her eyes as Phil scooted closer to her and set the magazine in front of them.   
“We are going to want to get an idea of what we want before we start planning this thing.” He whispered in her ear as she opened the first page and looked at the list of stuff that had to be considered. Flowers, cake, linens, food, dress, location, tux, vows, love, marriage.   
“I think something traditional, in a church, with red roses and a white dress.” Charlotte whispered back, knowing that he would like it to be as traditional as possible. Phil smiled at her, his eyes lighting up at the idea.   
“Perfect” he said, and they both started looking through the magazine together, laughing at some of the more ridiculous items. When they left, they had a good idea of what their wedding would look like and a better idea of how wonderful their life together would be.


	33. Phone Battles And Rescue Plans...

“No! I don’t want to look through all the other dinner options! I already know what I want served! I just want to tell you and move on to the next battle… I mean… phone call!”   
Charlotte’s irritated voice rang trough the apartment as Phil walked through the door a few weeks later. He grinned at the sound. She was adorable when she was mad. He set his briefcase on the floor in the hall and hung his keys on the key rack. Walking towards the living room, he peeked around the corner and saw Charlotte on the recliner, her feet tucked up underneath her and a wedding planner book on her lap, along with several other magazines, notebooks, pens and colored markers.   
She had finally decided that if she was going to plan this with him, everything had to be just so and from the scowl on her face, easy was not going to be part of that plan.   
“Then I guess I’m just going to have to find someone who can! Good bye!” Charlotte growled out into the phone and hung up, placing the phone on the stand next to her chair. With a deep sigh of frustration, she slowly placed her hands between herself and the wedding planner and shoved it off her lap and onto the floor. It hit with a thud, scattering papers everywhere. Phil resisted the urge to chuckle and walked into the living room.  
“I wasn’t aware that the floor was a part of our plans.” He teased her as he walked behind her chair and started to massage her shoulders.   
“I bet you didn’t know about the matches, lighter fluid, or burn barrel either.” She grumbled, glaring at the planner on the floor in front of her. She moaned softly when Phil found a tense spot and started working at it. She tipped her head back and smiled softly when Phil not only kissed her but started nibbling on her chin, making his way down her jaw line. She giggled when the scraggly beard he was sporting, brushed up against her sensitive skin.   
“You need a shave Mr. Coulson.” She teased, pulling on his beard a bit.   
“I think I may be in need of some assistance in that department. I have not had a shower available to me for the last week. You are probably going to need to take a weed whacker to get this stuff off.” His words sent Charlotte into a fit of giggles.   
“I will see what I can do about that.” She giggled as she got to her feet and led him to their bathroom. Starting the water in the shower, Charlotte turned around to see Phil struggling with his shirt.   
She walked over and gently helped him with his shirt. His ribs were covered in dark purple bruises.   
“Oh baby!” Charlotte whispered as she ran her fingers lightly over his ribs, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of the worse of them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him gently. Phil hugged her back and for the longest time they stood there, just hugging each other.   
Phil got showered and shaved. He smiled at Charlotte through the mirror and chuckled when she blushed pale pink. There was no doubt in his mind; she was the perfect woman for him.   
*** *** *** ***  
“Charlotte. You need to wake up now. We need to get you out of here.” Phil’s voice murmured and cut through Charlotte’s dreams of the past. Her eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. Her head was killing her. She bit back the whimper of pain that followed. She looked up to see a concerned frown on Phil’s face. He knew she was in pain. There was no way for her to hide that fact from him.   
“Come on sweetheart” he leaned over and scooped her up in his arms, certain she would not be able to stand on her own. “Let’s get you to safety.” He whispered, kissing her forehead gently.   
Phil carried her out of the room and down the hall, stopping to look around the corners before turning them. A cold draft was coming from somewhere and it made Charlotte shiver and her head hurt even more. She burrowed her head deeper into Phil’s sweatshirt, the one she was now wearing. A blast of cold air made her gasp in shock. The hum of a jet plane was loud in her ears but, strangely enough, it was soothing.   
“Agent Coulson!” a familiar voice called out, the shock evident in his tone. Charlotte frowned a bit, and then winced at the pain it brought. What was he doing here?   
“Now is not the time Banner.” Phil warned Bruce as he approached the man. “I wanted you here because I want someone with her that she knows. Not a bunch of strangers.”   
“How is she?” Bruce asked as he accepted Charlotte’s limp body from Phil. He didn’t like how she looked. What had happened to her?   
Phil didn’t reply, he just leaned over and kissed Charlotte softly on the lips before straightening and looking Bruce dead in the eye.   
“Keep her safe” was all he said before he turned and walked away. Bruce watched him for a moment more before the pilot yelled at him that they needed to leave. Bruce turned and got back into the jet. He laid Charlotte down on a stretcher and covered her with a blanket and strapped her in. Sitting down next to the stretcher, Bruce brushed back the hair that had fallen in Charlotte’s face. She looked so pale and weak. He didn’t like the looks of the lump on her head.   
Charlotte moaned a bit and her eyes fluttered open for a moment. They rested on Bruce for a couple seconds before they slid closed again. A single tear slid down her face.   
When she woke up again, she was lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary on SHIELD helicarrier. Her head still hurt, but it was now a dull throb that was no stronger than a headache.   
Standing next to the bed was Nick Fury. He was looking down on her with his usual expression. She met his gaze for ten seconds before dropping hers to look at the blanket that was covering her.   
“I’m not leaving this helicarrier for a while, am I?” she asked in a whispering voice that could barely be heard.   
“I’m glad we have come to an understanding Mrs. Coulson.” Fury said before turning and leaving the room. Charlotte sighed deeply. She was back at square one.   
She smiled happily as something dawned on her. Phil was alive! She didn’t know when he would be home, but she now knew that he could come home.   
Someone walking through the door interrupted her thoughts. It was Tony and he looked panicked. Charlotte listened with half an ear as Tony fussed and worried over her. She laid back, a faint smile on her face, until it was noticed that she wasn’t paying attention to a word he was saying.   
Tony sat on the edge of the bed and took Charlotte’s hand in his, rubbing hers lightly.   
“I know you are in shock over all that has happened, but you have to be strong now, for your child’s sake. I will be here for you. We will get through this together.” He tried to assure Charlotte that everything was going to be alright. Charlotte smiled brightly at him and patted his hand softly.   
“Everything is going to be fine, Tony. Everything is going to be just fine.”


	34. Hell For Everyone...

“Only a few more days to go.” Phil said into his cell. Charlotte smiled, even though he was not there to see it. They would be married by the end of the week. Then the rest of their life together could begin.   
They had both been upset when Phil’s boss had sent him away on business a week before the wedding. The job was supposed to take a couple days and then he would be on a flight back home the day before the wedding.   
Not that it mattered much when he got home now. He had just informed her that his plans got pushed back and he would be arriving the morning of their wedding. He assured her that he would be there on time, but Charlotte was still afraid he wouldn’t show up.   
“I have to go” Phil interrupted her worries. “I love you.”   
“I love you too Phil, be safe.” Charlotte said goodbye. Hanging up the phone, Charlotte sighed. Three more days to go.   
The days went by slowly and finally Charlotte woke up on the morning of her wedding day. She stretched and sighed deeply. Snuggling back into the covers, she was fully prepared to go back to sleep.   
There was a buzzing sound that echoed through the apartment, causing Charlotte to groan. Her friend from when she worked at the café was there to help her get ready.   
A few more buzzes told her that ignoring the door was not an option. With a huge sigh, Charlotte heaved her body off the bed and slowly made her way to the front door.   
Pulling the door open, she revealed her smiling friend standing there with what looked like a bag full of a week’s worth of stuff. Charlotte blinked at the huge bag.   
“Is there something I don’t know? Are you moving in or something?” She griped as she stepped aside to let the woman in. Sticking her tongue out at Charlotte, the young blonde stumbled her way into the apartment, dragging her bags behind her.   
“You should have been up and showered already Charlotte. There is too much to do for your laziness! There is hair, makeup and then there is your dress to put on! That alone is going to take an hour at the very least.” Barging into Charlotte’s bedroom, she scowled at the mess all over the room. She picked up a pair of shorts hanging off the back of a rocking chair and flung them at Charlotte.   
“You ever heard of a laundry hamper Char? I think I just found the lost city of Atlantis.” Opening the bag, she pulled out a dress bag that contained her bridesmaid dress and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at the blonde and flopped onto her bed.   
“Just because you have to be a neat freak does not mean I have to keep my bedroom spotless Lilly.” Charlotte flung a pillow at her friend. Lilly caught the pillow in front of her face and continued back to her bag.   
“What about keeping Phil’s bedroom clean? That looks quite dirty as well.” She slapped the pillow down on Charlotte’s stomach, causing her to bolt up and gasp.   
“Now go get in the shower. We have so much to do and not enough time to do it in.” Sticking her tongue out one last time, Charlotte walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for one of the best days of her life.   
********  
“Agent Hill, I need an update. What just happened?” Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD barked at the image of his right hand agent on the big screen in front of him. She was disheveled and dirty, something bad had happened and by the feeling in his gut, he wasn’t too sure he wanted to know.   
“Agent Coulson has been compromised. He is trapped in there with the target. We are trying to get in there now, but the guards are too heavily armed. We can’t get close.”   
Nick perked up and examined the scene before him with his remaining good eye. His agents were surrounding a large wall, protecting a mansion half-way up a mountain. They were all under heavy fire. Several of them were wounded and yet they still stood their ground.   
“We can hold them in, but we can’t get to Coulson.” Hill finished returning the camera to herself. Nick sighed in frustration, but to anyone other than Hill, who knew better, it just sounded like a growl.   
“I’m sending Stark in to flush them out, just hold your ground, but don’t make any moves.”   
Nick signaled to cut the feed and turned to make the call he didn’t want to make. Stark was cocky and arrogant and didn’t like to make anything easy.   
Nick was also aware that Agent Coulson had a fiancé waiting at the alter at this moment. When he didn’t show things were going to get hairy.   
Nick sighed; the next few days were going to be hell for everyone.


	35. Satin And Lace...

It was eleven at night. Charlotte sat on the floor of the church, at the foot of the altar. Her gown flowed around her in a pool of satin and lace.   
Everyone was gone; they had been for hours now. No one knew quite what to say to her, so they just filed out one by one, leaving her in the dark cold church.   
Charlotte stayed there at the church, never leaving the altar, never letting her vigil down, and always watching for Phil.   
The sound of the door to the sanctuary opening didn’t faze her, nor did the sound of footsteps coming down the aisle. A pair of feet stopped just within her line of view. She slowly looked up and into the eyes of a woman she had never seen before.   
The woman’s hair was dark brown, her eyes covered up by sun glasses. Her body was petite, but strong looking. Her skin was covered in scrapes and bruises. She looked like she had just been beaten badly. Charlotte noticed her suit. It was the same kind of suit Phil wore to work.   
“Charlotte” the woman asked, kneeling down so she was eye level with Charlotte. “I am Mariah Hill. I work with Phil. I’m here to bring you to him. There was a situation with Phil’s assignment and things got out of hand. I need you to come with me.” She stood back up and reached her hand out to help Charlotte to her feet.   
Her gown dragged on the ground and Charlotte blinked as Mariah handed her a pile of clothes to change into, but she shook her head. If Phil was hurt the stupid dress wouldn’t matter. It didn’t matter to Charlotte at the moment. All that mattered was Phil.   
Mariah looked at her strangely, but turned and opened the door for Charlotte to get in. Charlotte gathered up the train of her dress and climbed in.   
The whole way there Mariah kept saying something, but Charlotte only heard bits and pieces of it. When the car stopped they were outside a hospital that Charlotte was not familiar with. She didn’t wait for Mariah; Charlotte just opened the door and rushed into the hospital.   
After getting directions and a lot of strange and confused looks from the nurse’s station, Charlotte rushed down the corridor, the train of her dress flowing out behind her, making quite a scene. She found the room and rushed inside with a swirl of skirts.   
There was no way she could be prepared for what was waiting for her in that hospital room. She stopped just in the door way and just stared.   
There were so many wires and tubes hooked up to the figure on the bed, that it was nearly impossible to recognize. Charlotte was frozen to the spot, everything was so silent for so long that when a nurse spoke up from behind her, she jumped almost an inch in the air.   
“His collar bone was snapped and nearly all of his ribs on his right side are either broken or bruised. His left leg was broken in three places and his right ankle was broken. We have managed to get him stabilized, but he is in a small coma…” Charlotte’s head turned and she pinned the poor nurse with an icy glare.   
“Don’t try to make it sound better than it really is. I’m a registered nurse. A coma is a coma and that is all there is to it.” Charlotte stared the nurse down until he stepped out and left her alone with her fiancé.   
Charlotte walked around to the left side of the hospital bed. She leaned over the railing and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
Ignoring the presence at the door, Charlotte carefully crawled up onto the bed next to him. Picking her way around the tubes and wires, Charlotte settled her head on the edge of the pillow, next to Phil’s. No one dared to tell her she couldn’t be there or that she had to leave because she was not family. She wondered at that, but didn’t linger on the thought. It was, in fact, the direct order of Mariah Hill that she not be sent away or bothered. She was to be allowed to stay with Phil Coulson in the room.   
Charlotte was not sure how long she stayed there like that, staring at him before she fell asleep, but anyone who passed the room that night couldn’t help but stop and stare at the woman in the wedding dress on the hospital bed next to her love, the cascade of satin and lace spilling over the edge of the bed and over the floor. No one had the heart to even wake her up to change into something else, so they just let her be until morning.


	36. Hospital Food...

Charlotte awoke to someone shaking her shoulder gently. She turned her head to see a young nurse standing beside the bed, next to where she climbed into the hospital bed with Phil.   
“Hello” The nurse whispered softly like she was afraid of disturbing Phil. She gave Charlotte a warm smile and helped her climb out of the bed without pulling any wires or tubes.   
“My name is Saundra. I’m assigned to be Mr. Coulson’s nurse.” Saundra pressed a small pile of clothes and a large towel into Charlotte’s hands. “Someone dropped of these clothes for you. They said you would be staying with Mr. Coulson for the duration of his stay.”   
She led Charlotte into the room’s bathroom, where she set her down on a stool next to the sink.   
“I borrowed some makeup remover from one of the girls. Let’s get this stuff off of you, and then you can take a shower. You will feel a lot better after a hot shower and a good breakfast.”   
Charlotte sat numbly as the kind nurse gently wiped the makeup off of her face. After the makeup was gone, Saundra turned to Charlotte’s hair and started pulling all the tiny pins out of her hair letting it fall down her back in waves. Charlotte winced at the massive hairpin headache she had. Sleeping with her hair like that was not the best idea. Charlotte stood and Saundra helped her get out of the wedding dress. It closed in the back with a long row of tiny buttons and there was no way Charlotte could get out of it alone.   
Saundra hung the dress on a hanger she had brought with her while Charlotte got in the shower. The hot water was almost scalding and it felt amazing on her sore body. Sleeping in her wedding dress was defiantly not the best idea.   
She looked to her left and was surprised to see her favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash sitting there. As she washed her hair, she decided not to question it. When she was done, she dried off and dressed in the clothes Saundra had given her.   
Her favorite pair of faded blue jeans and her favorite t-shirt, Charlotte wondered how they knew, but again didn’t question it. She hung the towel up on the curtain rod and stepped out of the bathroom. The second her still damp feet hit the floor, she shivered. She looked around the room. A duffel bag from her and Phil’s apartment sat on the couch nearby. Her favorite pair of slip-on shoes sat on top of it. Again she didn’t question it, she just accepted it.  
As she slipped the shoes on, the nurse came back in with a tray of breakfast food. Charlotte looked at it and blinked.   
“He can’t eat anything like that. He is in a coma.” She said, confused as to why the nurse didn’t think of that before getting Phil breakfast.   
Saundra shook her head at Charlotte.   
“It isn’t for him. It’s for you.” She stated simply as she set it down at a small table in the room and turned to see Charlotte shaking her head. Charlotte started to say that she was not hungry, but Saundra wasn’t having any of that.   
“You need to keep your strength up and eat like you normally would. When he wakes up, he isn’t going to be very happy to see you underweight and sick.” Saundra pulled Charlotte to her feet and over to the table. Pushing her down in the chair next to the table, Saundra stood there until after Charlotte had taken a few bites. She was going to make sure this young woman didn’t waste away to nothing before her fiancé could wake up.   
Charlotte continued to eat after Saundra left the room. Not because Saundra had forced her to eat, but because she hadn’t realized exactly how hungry she was. Yesterday at noon was the last time she had eaten anything at all and that was just a light lunch. Charlotte ate everything that was on the try and had everything back on the try just as Saundra came back in. In her hands were a couple aspirin and a small cup of water. Charlotte took the aspirin without complaint and settled in the large chair next to Phil’s bed. She would wait here for him to return if she stayed for months. She was not leaving him on her life.   
When he didn’t show up for their wedding, she had felt betrayed, abandoned and unloved. She felt broken and hadn’t known what to do. She was used to men hurting her. She had grown up and lived with that, but Phil had been different. The others had never even pretended to actually love her. They never bothered with it, because they hadn’t thought she was actually worth the effort.   
Phil had been different. He had shown her love and taught her to love in return. He had never done anything to deliberately hurt her. He had taken her walls down brick by brick and showed her the life she had never even dared dream of. When he didn’t show up, she didn’t know what to do or think or say. She wasn’t sure when she would have done after she left that church, where she would have gone, or if she would have been able to trust anyone after that. She felt terrible for feeling like Phil had just left her at the altar, like he had changed his mind. Charlotte was ashamed of herself. She didn’t deserve Phil. She was not worthy of Phil. If he ever woke up, she would not argue if he never wanted to see her again.   
The days went by and though Phil’s injuries were healing, there was still no response from him. He remained in the coma. Charlotte remained in the room with him the entire time. She sank into a routine that, by the end of the week, all the nurses in the ward were familiar with.   
After showering in the morning, Charlotte would eat her breakfast in the room where she could keep an eye on Phil. She spent the morning watching the world news. No one could tell what exactly she was looking for, but everyone could tell she was looking for something. She ate her lunch in the room as well and took a walk down to the gardens and sat down there for a while. When she got back to the hospital room, Charlotte sat down in the chair next to Phil’s bed and would either read a book or take a nap. Waking up at about five, Charlotte read for about an hour or so then walked down to the cafeteria to eat her dinner. She would have just eaten in the room, but Saundra had started dragging her down to the cafeteria to eat dinner with her and Charlotte had gotten into the habit of doing just that.   
It was at that time of day, about two and a half weeks after she had been brought to Phil there at the hospital. Charlotte was sitting down in the cafeteria with Saundra, eating her dinner.   
While Saundra chattered away about something or another, Charlotte ate quietly, not really listening to what Saundra was saying.   
When Saundra stopped talking and looked at her beeper, Charlotte looked up and saw the expression on the nurse’s face. Charlotte met Saundra’s eyes with the unasked question. Saundra nodded and Charlotte bolted out of her chair and out of the cafeteria before Saundra could put her beeper away.   
Charlotte ran all the way back to Phil’s room, holding her breath the whole way there. By the time she reached Phil’s room her face was flushed and tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed hold of the door frame to stop herself from flying into the room and running into something. The doctor and nurse were leaving the room at that moment and there was only one thing in the world that had her attention and that was the only other pair of eyes in the room.


	37. Back On Track...

The doctor and nurse had just left the room. Phil closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, taking stock of his body. He was stiff, weak and still sore all over, but other than that he felt fine. At least he was still alive.   
He thought back to what had happened and all he had taken. He remembered where he was supposed to be at that time and felt a flood of guilt run through him. Charlotte would never forgive him. It hurt to admit that she was probably long gone and he turned his head to the side at the pain of that, but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a bag from his apartment sitting on the floor next to the couch. Sitting on top of it was Charlotte’s favorite t-shirt. It was the dark blue with the Capitan America shield in the center.   
The sound of running feet stopping in the doorway caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Charlotte standing there in the door way, her face flushed from running and tears trailing down her face. She stood there for a few seconds, her eyes caught with his, as she caught her breath. She walked over to his bed. Phil wondered if this was it. She would tell him she couldn’t live with this kind of thing happening all the time and she was leaving him.   
What she did next took Phil by surprise. Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes and her chin trembled. Phil’s eyes went wide with surprise. He reached out to her, scooting over as much as he could on the bed, bringing her up on the bed with him. Charlotte curled into his side, burying her face into his chest as the first sob escaped her lips.   
“I thought you had changed your mind and had left me. I thought…” she gasped her words between her sobs and breaths, “… You had decided I wasn’t worth it and you didn’t want me anymore. Then they brought me here! I’m so sorry Phil! Please forgive me for not trusting you! I’m so sorry!” She started hiccupping as well. Phil shushed her as best he could, calming her with soft words and holding her as tight to him as his strength and body would allow.   
“There is nothing to be sorry for Charlotte.” He whispered in her ear, “I didn’t show up and I left you there waiting for me. Can you forgive me for thinking you would hate me? I hope you don’t hate me anyways. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Phil confessed his fears to her in the same soothing tone. Charlotte hiccupped once and giggled at his words. She shook her head vigorously.   
“No, I don’t hate you.” She whispered, looking up and into his eyes, “I could never hate you.” She whispered, bringing her lips closer to his. She kissed him softly, being careful of his injuries. When they broke apart, Charlotte rested her head on his chest again and sighed deeply.   
He was going to be ok. He didn’t hate her. He didn’t change his mind about her. They were still getting married. Everything was ok again.   
“You are going to have to get down so I can do my job.” A voice from the doorway sighed patiently. Charlotte frowned at Saundra, causing Phil to chuckle at her expression. Saundra came over to the end of the bed and tapped her foot on the floor. Charlotte crawled out of the bed, her eyes never leaving Saundra’s. Charlotte stood straight and narrowed her eyes at her as the nurse turned her back to write something down on a chart. Charlotte stuck her tongue out at the back of Saundra’s head. Phil shook his head at her, trying desperately to hide his smile of amusement from her. She could be so childish sometimes.   
“Don’t stick your tongue out at me you little snip.” Saundra threw over her shoulder at Charlotte. Charlotte’s hands flew over her mouth as her tongue slipped back in her mouth. Her cheeks went pink with embarrassment. This did cause Phil to chuckle.   
After Saundra checked Phil over she left the two love birds alone. It was nearly impossible to get anything done with the two of them together. She had to keep chasing Charlotte off the hospital bed and repeating herself to Phil because he was paying so much attention to Charlotte. Finally she had had enough, with a pointed finger, Saundra sent Charlotte out to wait in the hall until she was done. Phil tried hard not to laugh, because he was still sore and it hurt to laugh.   
The next morning was quiet as Charlotte got up and took her shower. She got dressed and slipped her shoes on her feet. As she exited the bathroom, a ruckus out in the hall, caught her attention.   
“What is going on out there?” Charlotte pondered the question out loud. She shoved her pajamas in her bag and zipped it up.   
“There was a ten car pile-up on the 131 south that spilled over to the 131 north and added another five cars to it. They have their hands full and chaos is happening because some of the nurses pulled a prank earlier and the head nurse quit earlier this morning.” Phil answered her in a groggy voice from the bed. Charlotte smiled fondly and walked over to the bed. Placing a kiss on his head, Charlotte whispered to him to rest and that she would be back shortly.   
Charlotte left the hospital room and headed down the corridor towards all the noise. There were nurses and doctors running all over the place. The doctors were trying to keep the nurses doing what needed to be done, but they asked the wrong nurse for the wrong thing. The nurses in turn were doing the wrong thing because they didn’t know who was in charge.   
Charlotte knew she should stay out of it, it was none of her business and she could not do anything about it. The sight of a little boy crying in the waiting room made Charlotte break.   
I am going to get into so much trouble for this. Charlotte thought as she made her way through the crowd to the nurse behind the counter. She slipped behind the counter and pulled the nurse to the side.   
“Which nurse does what? No one is going to get helped if someone doesn’t take charge.” Charlotte demanded of the confused nurse.   
“You can’t do that. You are just a civilian!” The nurse sneered at Charlotte. Charlotte smiled sweetly at her and then gestured to the mess in front of them.   
“Then by all means… continue on.”   
Fifteen minutes later, Charlotte finished reading a list of what nurse did what and another list of the victims and their injuries. She immediately got to work, sending the nurses in the direction they needed to go and getting the patients taken care of.   
Three hours later, Charlotte walked into the, now considerably quieter, emergency room. She looked over into the waiting room and saw the little boy was still there. He was curled up on a seat now, fast asleep. Charlotte knelt down next to the boy, smiling softly at him when his eyes opened.   
“Hi,” Charlotte said to him in a friendly voice, “My name is Charlotte. What is yours?” The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat upright. He looked at her carefully before he answered her question.   
“John. But my momma calls me Jonathan when she gets upset at me.” He looked around the room before looking back at Charlotte.   
“Is my momma gonna be ok?” He asked Charlotte, his eyes filling with tears. Charlotte’s eyes teared up themselves. She blinked them back and reached out her hand for his. She had found out who he was earlier and had looked in on the boy’s mother. She was in critical condition and it didn’t look good. She had one of the nurses trying to get a hold of family and until then, had volunteered to look after him until then.   
“I don’t know John. We are going to do everything we can to make her better. We are trying to find someone in your family to come and be with you and your momma.” Charlotte smiled again as John took her hand and got up from the chair.   
“If you want to, you can stay with me, until they come.” Charlotte led the boy down the hall. She needed to take care of his cuts and scrapes first, and then she would take him back with her to check on Phil.   
After seeing that there were no other injuries on the child, Charlotte led him down the corridor to Phil’s room. She stopped outside to order lunch for them, and then led him into the room.   
It was late that night. John’s aunt had arrived and was with him now. Charlotte giggled as she remembered their afternoon. Phil had been totally lost when it came to children and the sight of him trying to amuse the child had been the cutest thing that Charlotte had ever seen.   
“What is so funny?” Phil trained his gaze on his giggling fiancé. She was the most beautiful when she was laughing. Her face flushed with laughter, her hair falling about her face in soft waves, her eyes sparkling at him.   
“Nothing important, don’t worry about it. Saundra says you will be well enough to go home tomorrow.” Charlotte kissed him softly on his lips. She smiled at him as she pulled away and held back another giggle. He was asleep. Saundra had given him something to help him sleep well so he would be rested to go home the next day.   
Charlotte curled up on the couch and sighed deeply. Tomorrow things would get back on track, back to normal.


	38. Perfect...

Stroking her, now swollen belly, Charlotte smiled at a picture of their wedding day. Phil wasn’t allowed to leave the hospital for another week, and even though he had gotten a promise from his employer that there would be no more work until they got back from their honeymoon, Charlotte was taking no chances and had called the hospital Chaplin three days after Phil woke up.   
With the help of Saundra, Charlotte was back in her dress. Her hair and makeup was done beautifully, making Charlotte look like an angel.   
Phil and Charlotte were married in his hospital room, followed by a small reception that consisted of some of the people at the hospital they had met during Phil’s stay. Phil was worried that it was not enough, but to Charlotte… It was perfect. The hospital had contacted Charlotte the day Phil was discharged from the hospital and had offered her a job as the head nurse in the emergency room.   
Charlotte was sitting in the Cafeteria of the helicarrier at that moment. She was a couple weeks from her due date and she was excited to see her baby.   
The ultra sound a few months back had told her what the baby would be and even though Phil was still gone, Charlotte was happy to have Tony there with her. He had become her best friend in the last few years and she was almost certain that he was more excited about the baby than she was.   
The day they had found out what gender the baby was very event filled. Tony went with her to the infirmary on the helicarrier and sat there through the whole thing. Charlotte waited nervously as Doctor Banner got everything ready. It had been a while since her last check up and though the baby’s heart had been strong, it had sounded off, but when they did more tests, everything was fine.  
Bruce turned the wand at a different angle and did a double take. That is why the heart beat sounded like it was echoing. Even now, he could hear the echoing sound coming from the monitor. Charlotte frowned and looked at Bruce for an explanation.   
“Why does the baby’s heart beat still sound so strange?” She asked worriedly. Bruce smiled to assure her that there was no reason to worry. He turned the screen towards them, so they could see it.   
“See Charlotte? There is the head!” Tony pointed to a small head on the screen to assure her that the baby was still there, safe and sound. Charlotte frowned in confusion.   
“If that is the head then what is that?” Charlotte asked a confused Tony, “… and that?” She pointed to two other spots on the screen. She stared at it a bit longer, and then her eyes went wide. She looked at Bruce in shock to confirm the thought that had just popped into her head.   
Bruce nodded and Charlotte placed a hand over her mouth as she blinked back the tears.   
“Tony there are three!” She gasped to the billionaire who was still confused. Tony’s eyes went wide as his face split into a grin. With the look on his face, you would think they were his.   
Triplets!   
Charlotte was meeting with Director Fury in a little while after the ultra sound. He had arranged a quick transmission with Phil and she had gotten permission to have a minute with Phil so she could let him know what they were having.   
After the ultra sound was done, Tony had to leave for a meeting with some stock holders in his company. Charlotte smiled as Bruce helped her off the table. Then she frowned down at her stomach.   
“Well at least now we know why I look like I am at nine months already.” She sighed, making Bruce chuckle. He escorted her out of the lab. Charlotte smiled as she made her way down to the room Fury had told her to meet him at. She entered the room, but stayed in the back of the room until she was called forward.   
“Coulson there is one other matter that needs to be addressed before you go back.” Nick Fury told the man on the screen. Phil’s brow furrowed in confusion a bit. Fury turned and saw Charlotte standing there silently. He nodded at her and stepped to the side. Charlotte stepped into Phil’s line of view, a huge smile on her lips.   
Phil smiled, completely surprised at the sight of Charlotte so pregnant so early.   
“Phil we just found out what the baby is going to be.” She said in a choked up voice. Phil perked up, waiting patiently for his wife to tell him if he would have a son or daughter.   
“It’s a girl…” Charlotte breathed as she beamed at him.   
“We are going to have a daughter!?” Phil exclaimed happily. “I’m going to have a little princess!” he breathed. Charlotte smiled back at him, something else on the edge of her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.   
Fury noticed this and waited to see what else she was going to say. In the middle of Phil’s exclamations, she continued.   
“… and two boys.” She added. Phil stopped and the expression on his face made Fury chuckle, complete and utter shock. He was happy for them, but three babies would mean needing more help. He made a mental note to see to it that the people that were brought in were Shield’s people.   
Another minute was all the time that was left. After that, Fury, himself, escorted Charlotte to the cafeteria to get something to eat.   
***  
The knowledge of the babies prompted Charlotte to carefully plan the birth. One week before the original due date, a cesarean was performed and all three of her babies were born safely. Waking up from the surgery, Charlotte was panicked for a split second before she remembered what had happened. Her stomach was smaller than before and she was eager to meet her babies.   
She heard a small cry to her left and turned to see what it was. Tony was sitting there in the chair next to the bed, a small bundled blanket in his arms. He was murmuring to it softly.   
“You are going to love you momma when you meet her. She is a great woman and you are going to need to take care of her. You would have loved your daddy to, he was a great man, but he is gone. I’m sorry you will never get a chance to meet him.”   
“Tony” Charlotte got her best friend’s attention. Tony jumped out of his chair and stepped up next to the bed Charlotte was lying in. He grinned down at her as he eased the small bundle into her arms.   
“Charlotte meet Philip Steven Coulson, your son.” Tony proudly introduced Charlotte to her oldest child. Charlotte looked down at the small baby. His skin was pale and soft as a feather. Charlotte could see a dusting of dark brown hair on top of his head. He looked exactly like Phil in every aspect. When the small baby looked up to examine this new person that had him, Charlotte was met with Phil’s grey eyes. Tears welled in her eyes.   
“He’s perfect” She whispered to Tony, placing a loving kiss on Philip’s tiny head. Tony grinned at her when she looked up at him.   
“Just wait till you see the other two.” Tony started pacing back and forth across the room. “You never did pick out names for the other two, you know? You need to do that.” He kept right on talking to Charlotte, totally oblivious to the fact that she was not listening to a word he was saying. After a while a Shield nurse came in and made him leave.   
“Have you decided on what you are going to name your other two children?” The nurse asked, waving the birth certificates at Charlotte. Charlotte smiled at the nurse and nodded.   
“Sarah Ann Coulson and Anthony James Coulson, those are their names.” Charlotte replied. Two other Shield nurses came in with two other bundles. The other blue bundle was covering a boy that looked almost exactly like his brother, except his hair was a lighter shade of brown. The little pink bundle contained a baby girl with pale white skin, hair so dark it was almost black, and deep brown eyes that seemed to take in everything.   
Charlotte got to spend time with each of her babies and had a few visitors that consisted of Director Fury, Natasha and Bruce. By the end of the day she was tired, but content. She had three beautiful babies and they were all healthy and safe. The only thing missing was Phil. Then everything would be perfect.


	39. Like A Pro...

A Room on the Shield Helicarrier, with an adjoining room, was provided and all of Charlotte and Phil’s things were moved into it. Once she and the babies were released they took up vacancy.   
The babies’ room was furnished in new furniture, compliments of Tony Stark, in blue and pink. Tony was proud of his god child. It was enough when he found out that one of Phil’s children had been named after him, but when he found out that Charlotte wanted him to be godfather to that child, he wanted just about everything to do with his god-son.   
The triplets were a week old when they met Capitan America for the first time. Charlotte was in her room. She was sitting on her bed and the triplets were lying around her on the bed. She loved being a mother and she loved all three of her children, more than anything in the world.   
She was sitting on the bed with Sarah Ann in her arms and Philip and Anthony lying on either side of her on the bed. Charlotte cooed at Sarah in her arms. Sarah smiled at her mother.   
“You look just like your daddy when you smile little girl.” Charlotte cooed at her daughter. A knock on the door interrupted her talk with her daughter.   
Charlotte looked up to see someone she hadn’t seen in a while. A smile lit up her face, but she was kept from jumping up by her children surrounding her on the bed.   
“Steve” She cried happily as the man stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. He smiled politely until he caught sight of the babies on the bed, then his face split into a genuine smile as he gazed down at the family on the bed.   
“Who do we have here?” He asked as he smiled down at Philip, who just happened to be the closest to the side of the bed that he was standing on. Charlotte smiled up at his expression as she introduced Steve to her children.   
“This is Sarah Ann,” she held the baby in her arms out for Steve to see her better. The little girl looked up at Steve and blinked. Steve laughed at her.   
“I don’t think she is impressed.” He chuckled at the baby girl. Charlotte smiled and looked over to Anthony who had just started to fuss. Charlotte set Sarah down on the bed in between her legs and reached over to pick up Anthony.   
“And this is Anthony James.” Charlotte giggled as Steve arched an eyebrow at the child’s clothing. A miniature, custom made, suit was covering the baby and it reminded Steve of Tony Stark easily.   
“Tony is very proud of his god-son.” Charlotte giggled again as Steve grinned and shook his head at the sight. At that moment Philip Steven started crying at full tilt. Charlotte frowned as she tried to calm Anthony enough to set him down, but he wasn’t having any of that.   
“Looks like you need another pair of arms.” Steve grinned again as he reached down and scooped Philip up in his arms. The baby stopped crying instantly and looked up to see who it was that had a hold of him. After examining Steve for a moment, Philip decided that he liked this new person that had him and was soon snuggled deep into Steve’s arms and fast asleep.   
“I would say he likes you.” Charlotte said, a smile on her face as she thought of the decision she had come to earlier. Steve found a chair to sit in and sat there for hours visiting with Charlotte and her offspring. When Charlotte asked him to be Philip’s god-father he was unsure at first, afraid that he was not the right choice to raise the boy if something happened to his parents. Charlotte assured him that she was sure she had made the right decision and that she knew Phil would want it this way.   
Steve looked down at his new god-son, proud to the core at the tiny boy. He wouldn’t be small forever and as he grew up, Steve would be sure that he had all the father-figure attention he could ever want. Steve would make sure to always be there for him, as much as he could anyways. The future was not certain and no one could be certain of anything at all. The best that anyone could do was take the time given with those they loved and treasure it as a gift.  
As the thoughts crossed his mind, he stared amazed at what he had just realized. He stood up slowly and placed the sleeping baby boy in his cradle next to his mother’s bed. Charlotte saw the look on his face and smiled brighter as he made his excuses and turned to leave.   
“Steve” she murmured, causing Steve to turn to see what she wanted. She smiled softly at him with a knowing look in her eyes.   
“Do you love her?” she asked him, holding back a giggle when he seemed surprised that she knew what was on his mind.   
“How did you…?” Steve asked, almost un-certain.   
“Lots of things have changed in sixty years, but not that…” Charlotte winked at him encouragingly, “That one remains the same no matter what century it is.”   
Steve grinned brightly at Charlotte before leaving, his mind on one thing now. He just hoped it wasn’t too late.   
*****  
Director Nick Fury stood in front of the large monitor, listening to the report that his agent had put together for him.   
Marcus Deberaough was dead. He had been killed by a helicopter crash that had been organized by one of his many enemies. His employees had all gone their separate ways, not wanting anything more to do with anything involving him at all. Nick nodded at his agent briefly, knowing that was all there was to it.   
*****  
It was dark in the babies’ room. All three of them were finally sound asleep after a long time of feeding them and rocking them to sleep, one by one.   
Charlotte was so tired that she just wanted to go to bed and steal as much sleep in the next couple hours before one or all of the triplets woke up hungry for food. The Shield nurse that had assisted her with taking care of the triplets throughout the day insisted otherwise. She insisted that Charlotte take her time to shower and wash her hair, shave her legs and freshen herself up as much as she could and then she would be able to relax more easily. Charlotte tried to protest, saying that the extra sleep would be better, but the nurse was having none of that and an hour and a half Charlotte was fresh and clean, dressed into a pair of black shorts and one of Phil’s old white t-shirts.   
The nurse left and Charlotte crawled into bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.   
It had been a couple hours since then. The helicarrier was mostly quiet; a small ruckus earlier had woken Charlotte briefly, a small jet landing on the deck above. She sighed deeply, wanting to just go back to sleep, but knowing she should check on the triplets.   
Charlotte rose and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was nearly three in the morning. It was strange; at least one of the triplets woke up at about eleven, wanting to be fed. Charlotte frowned as she heard the creak of the rocking chair in the triplet’s room. No one came into the room when she was sleeping.   
Fear rose in Charlotte’s heart as she gripped her old baseball bat, why she had brought it on the helicarrier, she was not sure, but right at the moment, it seemed like she had made the right choice.   
She peered around the corner of the room and into the room. A tall figure stood over Philip’s cradle, placing the tiny person, gently, into the crib once again. Charlotte gripped the bat as she crept forward as the figure moved to peer into Sarah’s crib. Charlotte froze as she heard a familiar voice murmuring softly to the baby, who had woken up and started fussing for her meal.   
“Shhh… Wont you let mommy sleep for a little while longer baby girl? She is exhausted from catering to you and your brothers.” The figure chuckled and Charlotte trembled at the sound of it, not able to believe who she thought it was.   
Sarah looked up at the figure for a moment before sending up an almost ear splitting squall, determined to tell this person that she was the one in charge here, not him. He chuckled again as he lifted her into his arms and stepped to the side to light a small lamp nearby.   
The light illuminated his face and the bat dropped from Charlotte’s grip, bringing attention to her. Phil smirked as he saw the bat on the floor, but then winced as the noise of it hitting the floor woke Philip up and he started crying. Charlotte blinked and rushed to gather Philip in her arms, speaking soft words to soothe him and stop his crying. After all three of the babies were fed and tucked back into their crib, Phil ushered Charlotte out of the room and into theirs.   
He turned and looked down at Charlotte, who stood there trembling as she just stared at him. He couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Charlotte’s body shook with sobs as she clung to him, determined to not let go of him ever again. Phil murmured soft, meaningless, words to her as he comforted her. He lifted her into his arms, careful of the area that was still healing from the C-section and carried her to the bed. He laid her under the covers and, as soon as he had stripped down to his boxers, joined her.   
“Come here sweetheart” He whispered to her softly as he gathered her close to him and held her tight. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and would not let go of him. When she had calmed down they lay there and got re-acquainted with each other.   
Phil caressed her cheek and then reached down to raise her chin to make her look up at him.   
“You are amazing Charlotte. Our children are beautiful. You did an amazing job and I love you so much more than I can ever tell you.” He murmured to her, looking into her eyes to tell her what his words could not. Charlotte buried her tearful face into his chest, unable to believe that he was back and he was going to stay.   
It was after sunrise when the triplets decided that it was time to get their parents up. Anthony was the first to start crying and the other two soon followed.   
Phil groaned at the sound and rolled over as Charlotte crawled out of bed and went to change them. After Sarah was changed and had a fresh onesie on, Charlotte wrapped her in a pink blanket and carried her to the bed she had left Phil in. she shook Phil awake again and waited as he turned onto his back. He was stopped from sitting up when Charlotte laid the small bundle on his chest, resting in the crook of Phil’s left arm. Sarah sniffled a little bit and then curled into the warmth of her father, content to wait for her breakfast.   
Charlotte went back into the other room and did the same for Philip, bringing him into his parent’s room and placed him in the crook of Phil’s right arm. Phil narrowed his eyes playfully.   
“The only reason you keep me around is to be a pre-heated baby warmer isn’t it?” he asked, teasing him wife playfully before she could turn back. Charlotte giggled at the thought and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.   
“Now you’re getting the idea husband of mine.” She teased back as she turned to go get the, now screaming, Anthony.   
“You are going to be just like your God-father aren’t you little sir?” She smiled at her son and she changed him and scooped him up to bring him with her into her room.   
Charlotte grabbed three ready-made bottles and took them with her. After setting two bottles on Phil’s chest so Sarah and Philip could eat, Charlotte settled in the rocking chair next to the bed and began feeding Anthony.   
About half way through the bottle a soft knock on the door roused Charlotte from her seat. She went to the door and opened it to see none other than Nick Fury standing there. Nick nodded at Charlotte, who smiled slightly in return.   
“I came to see how Agent Coulson was taking to the family life and to tell him that as soon as the house is cleaned out, you guys will be able to move back to your home.”   
Charlotte’s smile grew wider at the news and she giggled as she opened the door to show Fury the scene inside. Two small babies, in either of their father’s arms drinking greedily away at their bottles as their father slept on, completely oblivious to anything else. Not even Nick Fury could resist chuckling at the sight.   
“He is taking it like a pro.” Charlotte giggled as she looked back at her sleeping husband. “It should get interesting when Tony gets here to visit. I can’t wait to see that.”


End file.
